Secret Admirer
by humbleblossom
Summary: Sakura got a letter from her secret admirer. Who exactly is this secret admirer? Will Sakura be able to find out who the real one is? and what will Tomoyo do about it. Full Summary inside.
1. The Poem

Full summary: Sakura is already in her high school days in Seijou High, but she's still the same cheerful and dense girl. However, one day, she got a letter from…her secret admirer? Will things change because of that? Who exactly is this secret admirer? And will Sakura be able to find out who he is before its too late? Read it to find out.

**Author's Note:** This is my first story. It shouldn't be too long but you never know. I love reading about CCS and I got this idea in my head that I just had to write down.

Please review but no flames.

I would also like to thank my beta **Wings of Wind** for all your help and additions. You're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

The gang is in Senior Year of High School in this story

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

**Secret Admirer**

**Ch 1- The Poem**

Tomoyo walked down the hallway looking for Sakura, her dark long hair billowing behind her, As usual she found Sakura waiting by her locker smiling at some boy that was talking to her.

Tomoyo sighed '_Oh Sakura, when will you realize that these boys are just trying to hit on you? You can be so dense but… I guess that's why we love you so much_.' thought Tomoyo with a small chuckle. She continued down the hallway towards Sakura and she saw Syaoran approaching Sakura and the boy. The boy took one look at Syaoran coming his way and quickly went in the opposite direction, leaving a confused looking Sakura in his wake. At the sight of Syaoran, however, Sakura reverted back to her cheerful self.

As Tomoyo was about to reach Sakura she heard Eriol call her name from behind her.

"Hi Tomoyo, how are you today?" asked Eriol with a smile.

"I'm great,thanks. And doesn't Sakura just look so kawaii today?" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

Laughing, Eriol nodded his head at Tomoyo in acknowledgement. The both of them heard Sakura complaining about how hard the homework for math was the night before. Syaoran seemed to agree but didn't show much interest in the subject, as he stood there with a slight unreadable expression in his amber eyes.

"You know, I find it funny how Syaoran acts so differently in school." Tomoyo said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Eriol with a slightly confused look.

"I'm sure you've noticed Eriol, that Syaoran seems very indifferent around Sakura during school but outside of school he couldn't be more interested in what she has to say." explained Tomoyo.

"Are you sure Tomoyo? As I recall, he acts the same way every time, be it inside or outside of school." Replied Eriol

Thinking about his statement Tomoyo answered, a finger under her chin with that observant look of hers. "Hmm now that I think about it… it's only when they're alone that he acts so absorbed by her."

"When they are alone? Wait, how do you know?" asked Eriol, confused.

"Silly Eriol…" replied Tomoyo with an amused look. "Don't you see? I know because I film my dear Sakura every second I get. And a scene of her being alone with a boy is something that I wouldn't miss for anything in the world." said Tomoyo with a dreamy expression.

"You really are something Tomoyo," said Eriol with a chuckle. "Do they know you're filming them though?" asked Eriol.

"Of course not… where would the fun be in that?" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol made their way to Sakura and Syaoran, bidding them good morning and the four of them headed to their classroom together.

"But you must remember Tomoyo, Sakura is one of Syaoran's best friends. He cares for her deeply just as I do and they have been friends for a long time… so I'm not sure..." said Eriol in near whisper as Sakura and Syaoran walked a few feet in front of them.

"Yes, yes I know. I myself think of her as my sister. I would do anything for her to never feel pain. That is why sometimes I might keep my thoughts to myself. A girl can dream right?" said Tomoyo with a pout.

Eriol was about to reply when Sakura suddenly turned around and entered the conversation.

"Eriol how are you today?" said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"I'm doing fine, Sakura. I heard you talking about the math homework, were you having some trouble with it?" asked Eriol kindly.

"Well…Y…yeah…" said Sakura a bit embarrassed

"Well I could always help you study if you needed help." offered Eriol with a smile.

"Oh that would be great Eriol! You're too kind…" said Sakura her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"But of course, you already have Syaoran's help if you need it. Hasn't he been helping you study?"

"Well yes, but I don't want to keep bothering him everytime I have a problem" said Sakura turning a bit red, twiddling her thumbs.

"If that's the case, I'll be glad to help when he's not available as long as Syaoran is okay with it…" replied Eriol.

Sakura turned towards Syaoran eagerly. "Ne,ne, Syaoran! Is it okay if Eriol helps me study sometimes? I don't want to always be a burden on you, you see" said Sakura with puppy dog eyes and looking down, a tint of pink colouring her cheeks.

Syaoran took a glance at Eriol then at Sakura before he replied. "Hmm, yeah.. sure.. whatever… that's fine." said Syaoran as he turned away to hide his pink cheeks.

"Yay!" exclaimed Sakura happily as Syaoran gave her his 'permission'. She later turned to Eriol cheerfully. "Eriol thanks so much, for wanting to help me…" said Sakura and then turned to Tomoyo as the boys walked into the classroom.

"Ne, Tomoyo… can you believe it? I'm going to have a study date with Eriol." said Sakura, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's great, Sakura! I can't wait to film it all!" exclaimed Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"H…hoe?" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Oh nothing…" said Tomoyo with a mischievous smile.

The four of them went into the classroom and sat down in their seats. As usual, all the other girls in class were flocked around Syaoran and Eriol's seats. Eriol was talking back to the girls while Syaoran tried his best to ignore them.

Tomoyo smiled and laughed a little as she observed those two boys. "Those two are quite opposites in their characters, ne? As for Eriol, I don't know if he loves the attention or he just doesn't have the heart to tell them to leave." Tomoyo paused a while as she diverted her attention to Syaoran, who looked annoyed as minutes passed by. "Syaoran on the other hand, doesn't want anything to do with those fan girls. You would think they would leave him alone after what happened last year, when one of the fan girls pushed you out of the way so she could get closer to him." said Tomoyo to Sakura.

"Well, I think they did leave him alone for awhile after that." replied Sakura.

"But even now, they still don't come around when you're there… or when I'm there, as a matter of a fact."

"Well he did mention you in his statement, don't you remember?" said Sakura as she recalled the event from a year ago.

**Flashback**

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were standing in a crowded hallway at the end of the school day talking about their weekend plans.

"Hey, Sakura you're still coming over, aren't you?" asked Syaoran blushing.

"Of course! I'll bring the snacks." smiled Sakura.

"Well I just thought that since Tomoyo is out of town this weekend with her mother, you wouldn't want to come on your own."

Sakura continued smiling and said, "Syaoran you know I…"

Her sentence are left incomplete when suddenly the group of fan girls who always followed both Syaoran and Eriol around arrived and got a little too excited when they saw Syaoran in the hallway. In their excitement, they pushed Sakura out of the way to get a chance to talk to Syaoran. They pushed her a little too hard and Sakura was slammed against the lockers before she slid to the ground. Syaoran lost his temper at the sight of this and rushed to Sakura's side, glaring at all the fangirls.

"That's it! You guys went too far! I put up with this because it wasn't doing anyone any harm but I would never let anybody touch Sakura… ever!" yelled Syaoran angrily.

"It's ok, Syaoran they didn't mean to…" said Sakura trying to cool him down and to get up.

Syaoran helped Sakura up and saw that her shoulder was hurt from the impact.

"Sakura… you're hurt…" said Syaoran softly, his voice laced with guilt.

Turning towards the girls, Syaoran warned them, "If ever I see _any_ of you ever physically or verbally hurt Sakura… or Tomoyo for that matter, you will have more than just my words to deal with." said Syaoran as he brought Sakura to the infirmary.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Remember, he told them to leave _both_ of us alone" said Sakura with a smile.

Laughing a little, Tomoyo nodded and said, "That's Syaoran for you. He's one of the good ones…"

"I know" smiled Sakura.

"Yeah and after that happened they didn't come around him for 3 weeks" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah… but what do you think he meant by 'more than just my words to deal with?'" asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure maybe something about his family… but well, you never know." said Tomoyo with a shrug.

They all returned to their seats as the class started.

During their lunch break all four friends sat at their lunch table talking and eating. Eriol was then called over by one of his friends to another table.

"There goes Mr. Popular" said Tomoyo sarcastically.

"Ha" Laughed Syaoran as he got up and said, "I'll see you girls later. I'm going to head to the bathroom and I'll meet you back in class."

"Syaoran is such a loner…" said Tomoyo.

"Hoe? What do you mean Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"Well he doesn't really talk to anyone does he? He likes to be alone." Stated Tomoyo.

"Hmm… I don't think that's true. I mean, he has us right? Me, you, and Eriol, who is his best friend and cousin. Maybe he's just shy" said Sakura.

"That's possible. Maybe he could also be afraid to make fake friends who are only after his money… or maybe we are all he really needs."

"I know how that is. I mean, you guys are all I'll ever need." said Sakura happily.

Tomoyo smiled as she said that. "Aww Sakura, that's really nice of you, but…" Her eyes turned starry as she continued, "We need to find you a husband soon so I can design your wedding dress and film all your beautiful wedding moments!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily, once again absorbed into her world of imagining how Sakura would look like in a wedding dress.

"Tomoyo you are scaring me…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Eriol came back after a while and they headed to class together, stopping at Sakura's locker to get a book she had forgotten. As they walked into the classroom they saw that Syaoran was already there sitting at his desk with his text book and notebook open.

"Hi Syaoran! We're here!" greeted Sakura happily.

"What are you working on Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh, tomorrow's lessons… I thought I should get started." said Syaoran

"That's a great idea Syaoran." Said Sakura and smiled at him.

As the rest of the class came back from lunch, all the girls giggled about how cute Syaoran and Eriol are and how rich and powerful their family are. Hearing the girls talk about their family's without even truly knowing Eriol and Syaoran made Sakura sad_.'No wonder he had a hard time making new friends if that's all people think about him…'_ thought Sakura.

At that point Tomoyo had enough of the girls chattering. She got up and made her way in front of Syaoran and Eriol desks. All the girls subsided as she went there, afraid that the event last year might repeat itself, which definitely spells trouble for the fangirls.

"Thanks" said Syaoran gratefully.

"No problem, anytime…" said Tomoyo giving him a sweet smile.

When Tomoyo returned to her seat Sakura had an extra big smile on.

"Sakura, what is it?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Tomoyo, don't you see?"

"Hmm I'm not sure I follow you Sakura…" said Tomoyo

"You both can be together! We can all be together! You and Syaoran and Eriol and Me!" said Sakura gleefully.

"What Sakura? Did I hear you right?" asked Tomoyo in disbelief.

"Of course silly" said Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't think that will quite work out…" said Tomoyo sadly.

Sakura pouted, "What? Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't feel the same way towards him even if he does like me." replied Tomoyo simply, a sad look lingering on her features.

With puppy dog eyes Sakura said, "Aww Syaoran is such a great guy… You should give him a chance…"

With a sad smile Tomoyo explained to Sakura, "I wouldn't think its fair to be with someone you don't truly love, even if they love you… You would be lying to them and to yourself if you did that. And once you did, you'll hurt both him and yourself…"

'_I couldn't do that to Syaoran… He's one of my best friends… and I think I'm in love with someone else anyway, but I can't be… I… I can't even think that, the consequences of that love…will be unbearable…'_ thought Tomoyo silently.

After class it was time to go home. Tomoyo and Sakura always walked home together so they went to their lockers to put their stuff away and get their homework out. When Sakura got to her locker and opened it, a white envelope fell out with the name Sakura on it. Inside the envelope lies a green paper with a sakura petals design that read:

**Sakura,**

**I do not know how to speak these words aloud,**

**Sometimes its like you never notice me,**

**Neither me or the love I have inside,**

**But I find solace in just being near,**

**And yet when you are I find shelter in your embrace,**

**Because when you notice and say my name aloud,**

**My heart skips a beat that I can't seem to hide.**

**When you smile it is like the sun,**

**And every time you're near I cannot think,**

**For, ever since I've met you I've know,**

**You're the one, who'll make me feel…**

**From,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

"Tomoyo, come here, look at this!" exclaimed Sakura, brimming with excitement.

As Tomoyo came over Sakura handed her the paper with the poem on it.

Tomoyo read it and said, "Wow! Oh my, Sakura… you have a secret admirer! Who do you think this is from?" asked Tomoyo with big starry eyes

" Well, I think I know who this is from…" replied Sakura as she held the letter close to her heart with a dreamy expression.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me! That's it for Chapter 1, please review.

I will try to update as soon as possible. However with school and the fact that my beta lives on the other side of the world and we can only communicate during strange hours of the day, it's not going to be everyday. But still, I'll update as soon as I can. See you in the next chapter, and once again, don't forget to review. Please no flames.


	2. The List

**Author's Note: **

Since there's some use of Japanese here, I've put the translations of the words at the end of each sentence in parenthesis/brackets. Also, I'm using honorifics from now on, so that it can differentiate the different level of 'closeness'.

Hope you enjoy! Please review and no Flames.

Also thanks to my beta **Wings of Wind** for helping with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

**Secret Admirer**

**Ch 2- The List**

"So, who do you think wrote this to you?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

Sakura squealed excitedly, "Don't you see, Tomoyo-chan? The poem, it's from Eriol-kun! I just know it is!"

"Sakura-chan… don't you think you're rushing to conclusions here? You have no idea who is really behind this, I mean, it could be _anyone_…" stated Tomoyo

"Come on Tomoyo-chan, of course it's Eriol-kun… who else would it be? It's not like the _whole_ school likes me." defended Sakura.

"You would be surprised…" mumbled Tomoyo under her breath with a slight smile.

"Hoe…?"

"Oh nothing," said Tomoyo as she waved her hand dismissively. "But I do think we need to make this our… _mission_." continued Tomoyo with a glint in her violet eyes.

Confused, Sakura asked, "Make what our mission?"

"To find out who put the letter in your locker, of course!" said Tomoyo with starry eyes, "and find out if they are really in love with you."

As Sakura contemplated what Tomoyo had just said, Tomoyo thought to herself, _'I mean it sounds like love and not just a crush… at least that's what I think...either way, this is going to be interesting…' _

'_What is Tomoyo getting me into? Hoe… I can tell this is going to be a bad idea.'_ thought Sakura at the same time.

Tomoyo's train of thought was interrupted as a question struck her. "But Tomoyo-chan, _how_ exactly are we going to find out who wrote this poem to me?"

"Silly Sakura-chan, it's easy! When you don't know about something, the solution to finding it out is _asking!_" said Tomoyo with a mischievous smile on her face.

"A…ask…?" exclaimed Sakura." B…But,Tomoyo-chan! W…what.. do .. you mean, I just ask?" stuttered Sakura.

"You go up to the boy that either of us thinks may have written the poem and ask them if they did," said Tomoyo smiling. "Or… you can always wait for the culprit to reveal it himself…" said Tomoyo with a slight pout. _'But then, I won't be able to film a cutely blushing Sakura…'_ thought Tomoyo.

"Then again,…" Tomoyo began to have stars in her eyes again, "There'll be a chance of a confession scene!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily. "That will be amazing!"

Sakura could tell that Tomoyo was already forming a plan to film the 'confession scene' and the dress Sakura would be wearing for it.

Sakura hesitated for a bit, "I…I don't know… Tomoyo."

"Onegai… Sakura-chan..." pleaded Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes. (a/n please)

"I…I don't know…Maybe I should just wait, maybe they will tell me on their own... eventually." said Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo whined, "where's the fun in that…?"

"Well maybe for _you_ its fun..." said Sakura with a pout.

Sighing, Tomoyo knew she needed to drop the subject. _'I'll stop bugging her about it… for the time being at least.' _Tomoyo thought with a smile_, 'I have to think of a way to get Sakura to agree with me… and I think I have an idea how to...'_

"We should get going now ne, Sakura-chan?" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I need to prepare dinner." said Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo headed home together as they always did, walking through the beautiful city of Tomoeda. At Sakura's house they both stopped and bid their goodbyes to each other as Tomoyo went on to her house and Sakura entered the front gate to her small but comfortable home.

It's just Sakura and her dad now, ever since her brother Touya graduated from university and got a house in Tokyo. She missed him, even when he was annoying her, but he would come on visits at least once a month to check up on everyone. As she opened the door to her house Sakura knew she would have plenty of time to do her homework after she finished cooking dinner. Looking through the kitchen to find out what she could make, Sakura decided on** spaghetti.** It would be the quickest and easiest thing to make. When she was done cooking, her father came home so she set up dinner quickly.

"Is Li-kun coming over today?" asked Fujitaka over dinner.

"Syaoran?" questioned Sakura taking another bite of her food.

Fujitaka smiled at Sakura and said, "Yes, he usually comes over to help you study, deshou? If I recall correctly, he hasn't been here yet this week, has he?" (a/n right)

"W…well yes, but I feel bad asking him all the time." said Sakura turning pink.

Getting up to put his plate in the sink, Fujitaka smiles an amused smile, "I'm not so sure he minds."

"What… do you mean?" said Sakura a bit confused.

"He only looks too eager to help you Sakura, he's a nice boy. Don't underappreciate something great that you have just because you don't notice it. Remember, never take things for granted." reminded Fujitaka as he patted Sakura's head affectionately.

"Otou-san… I already know he's the best!" said Sakura. (n/a dad)

Fujitaka gave her a hug as he thought to himself_, 'I hope she doesn't end up breaking his heart.'_

After that Sakura did the dishes and went upstairs to do her homework. _'I should start with the reading that's due tomorrow and then math.'_ Sakura winced as she thought of the subject Math.

As Sakura finished up her reading her phone started to ring.

"Mushi mushi, Kinomoto desu." Said Sakura after answering the phone. (a/n Hello, this is Kinomoto/ Kinomoto speaking.)

"Sakura-chan! It's me, Tomoyo!" said Tomoyo excitedly at the end of the line.

"Tomoyo-chan, why do you sound so excited?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"Well, I've made a list."

"Hoe? A list… What list?" asked Sakura getting more and more confused by the minute.

"A list of possible secret admirers, I call it Possible Sakura Secret Admirers**!"** exclaimed Tomoyo.

"…"

"Oh come on Sakura be happy, with luck, we could find your one true love with this!"

"Really Tomoyo… my one true love?" said Sakura with a hint of sarcasm.

"What if I don't even like this boy? Or what if he's mean and coldhearted?" said Sakura starting to get worried.

"Well we'll never know unless we find him, will we?" said Tomoyo with determination.

"I'll think about it." replied Sakura with a sigh.

"Please… Sakura." begged Tomoyo.

Even through the phone call, Sakura can detect the determination in Tomoyo's voice. She smiled amusedly to herself, as she knew two things; one, that Tomoyo is not going to let this one pass, and two, that she was definitely making puppy dog eyes right now.

Giving up, knowing that she wouldn't win Sakura asked, "Ok, Tomoyo, a list of what again?"

Squealing in excitement Tomoyo said, "Oh, Sakura I knew you wouldn't let me down! You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"On one condition." said Sakura.

"Anything!" answered Tomoyo.

"Well…umm… no making me fancy clothes till we find who this guy is…" said Sakura, knowing that she hit the spot. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but hey, she need something to get even. The rule of equivalent exchange, as they say.

"N…no dress…?" Tomoyo was practically whining. She loves making dresses for Sakura, a hobby she had since elementary, sometimes a bit too 'fancy' as Sakura called it. "B…but Sakura-chan…" she tried pleading her way out.

"Oh no…You are **not **buying me with that. So, deal or no deal?" said Sakura with a hint of strictness in her voice.

"Fine… but only until we find the guy…" replied Tomoyo. "and _I'll make sure we'll make it quick so that I can make her dresses again…_" thought Tomoyo.

"So now explain this list to me." stated Sakura.

"We will make a list of all the boys in school that you have ever had contact with, list them from one to how many we find, with one being your favorite choice and from there we find them one by one and you find out if they wrote the poem. But, you might have to go on a few dates here and there." said Tomoyo with dreamy eyes and her video camera in her hand, unknown to Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura a little angrily, a pout forming on her features.

"Sakura-chan… it's not that bad really… just a few questions. You never know, the first one you ask might be the one…wouldn't that be lovely?" said Tomoyo coaxingly, but she secretly wished that she could at least film Sakura on a few dates or encounters with the boys.

Sakura had had enough of this crazy Tomoyo for one day so she said, "Ok, Tomoyo, I have to finish my homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Ok, and Sakura, just remember to pick your number one for tomorrow because that's who you're going to ask first!"

"Tomoyo, you already know who my number one is." said Sakura blushing slightly.

Laughing Tomoyo said, "I know, I know. Just be prepared to ask him tomorrow!"

Sakura then got off the phone with Tomoyo and continued doing her homework, having a hard time concentrating on the math problems in front of her. _ 'Tomoyo how do you always do this to me? It never ends.' _Sakura thought to herself. Then once again her phone started ringing. _'I knew I should have turned that off. She always does this. Calls me back 5 minutes later like nothing happened, no more crazy 'Sakura is so kawaii' Tomoyo._"

Picking up the phone Sakura answered the phone annoyed, "Tomoyo! I don't want to hear about the list anymore, I'm trying to concentrate here and you're not helping! You know how bad I am at…"

Cutting her off was a familiar voice, not the sound of Tomoyo's soft one, but a boy's voice, one she was very familiar with, "Sakura, calm down…"

'_That was not Tomoyo'_ thought Sakura _'a boy? But… who would be calling me at this hour?'_ Sakura asked herself, her head still in a muddle because of the math problems.

"Sakura, are you still there? What list are you talking about? What's Tomoyo been up to now?"

"Hoe…? S… Syaoran-kun? , I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Gomen… I just got off the phone with Tomoyo and now I can't seem to focus on my math homework. She's planning yet another one of her schemes again…" said Sakura laughing a bit.

"Well I can't do much for you there, it's Tomoyo we're talking about here, she might kill me if I interfere with any 'project Kawaii Sakura' operations. I learned that the hard way." said Syaoran with a slight chuckle.

"Wait, Syaoran… what do you mean you learned the hard way?" said Sakura.

"Don't you remember Middle School Talent Show?" asked Syaoran.

**Flashback **

* * *

Backstage at the Middle School Talent Show, Sakura was getting ready to perform her routine with the cheerleading squad. Syaoran walked up to wish her good luck.

"Have a good time and break a leg, Kinomoto," said Syaoran blushing.

"Thanks so much, Li-kun," said Sakura running to him happily to give him a slight hug.

Syaoran started to turn red when Sakura hugged him.

Sakura noticed this and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah…, I'm… fine" said Syaoran stuttering and backing away from Sakura, his hand at the back of his head.

Suddenly, he tripped over a cord lying on the ground in his hastiness and as he fell, so did the camera the cord was attached to. Sakura ran over to him with a concerned look, as Tomoyo joined her moments later, directing her amethyst eyes, first at Syaoran then to the mess, which was her video camera, now broken to pieces.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a scary look of hers, one that she rarely displays and scolded him. "Li-kun! You just ruined my perfect 'Kawaii Sakura' moment with your clumsiness!"

Syaoran braced for more complaints about the broken camera on the floor, slightly cowering at the powerful aura Tomoyo is emitting. She only cooled down when Sakura covered for Syaoran, saying that it was an accident.

Looking at the camera pieces Tomoyo said, "Oh well, good thing I brought some extras," she said with a slight huff, pulling the curtain back to look out into the crowd. From there, they could see Tomoyo's body guards all around, each holding a video camera in their hands.

At this Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Demo ne, Li-kun… since you _did_ break my camera…" Tomoyo said with an ominous voice, paired with her scary look. (a/n but)

Syaoran cringed as he waited for the impact.

"…you must clean this up…" continued Tomoyo.

'Not so bad' thought Syaoran with a relief.

With a smirk Tomoyo said, "…while Sakura-chan is on stage performing."

"B… but he's going to miss our performance." said Sakura with a pout.

"I'm afraid so Sakura," said Tomoyo with a 'sad' smile, "Come, Sakura-chan, you have to get ready for the show."

Sakura left for the stage a bit disappointed, leaving Tomoyo and Syaoran alone.

"I know you can't stand seeing Sakura-chan upset." stated Tomoyo with a smirk.

"But… you _did_ break my camera." said Tomoyo as she walked away.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"Tomoyo was so mean that day, it did make me sad you couldn't watch us performing." said Sakura as she remembered the incident.

Syaoran laughed, "But Sakura… I did get to watch it. Tomoyo filmed it remember?"

"Oh yeah…" said Sakura blushing over the phone.

"However, setting that aside…" said Syaoran in a more serious tone, "You didn't tell me, what did she mean by the list, the one you mentioned? I would be interested to hear it. Does it involve Hiiragizawa being humiliated?" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran, don't be mean to Eriol!" said Sakura.

Syaoran laughed, "Oh please… he's a big boy and plus he has done much worse to me."

Sakura questioned, "I don't believe that Syaoran, Eriol is very nice guy and I doubt he has a mean bone in his body."

"Oh, you have no idea… he's got lots of them…" said Syaoran with a chuckle.

"Hoe…"

Syaoran chuckled yet again. "Anyway Sakura, I was calling to see if you needed help with your homework…"

Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, Sakura said, "W…well actually I do, I need help on a couple of math problems."

"Okay then… let me see if I can explain them to you over the phone." said Syaoran.

"Thanks so much Syaoran, you're the best." said Sakura gratefully.

"No problem…" said Syaoran, blushing on the other end of the phone, unbeknownst to Sakura.

Syaoran tried his best explaining the problems over the phone and Sakura got most of them. After that they said their goodbyes and Sakura got ready for bed.

Slumber is yet to come over Sakura, so her thoughts strayed to the recent events. She laughed quietly as she recounted Tomoyo's idea of matchmaking, and Sakura wondered about how Touya would react if he heard about this.

"_Touya was always a bit overprotective of me. In fact, I don't know if a bit is the right word to describe it. When it comes to boys, my name is never allowed in the same sentence. He's not too bad with Syaoran though, but they still don't get along, not even when we were 10. Even in all these years, he still never really trusted Syaoran with me. He used to tell me 'that boy is going to break your heart,' but after so many years and with Syaoran being one of my closest friends, Touya eventually got used to it but his habit of having a 'sister complex' still hasn't left him. When Eriol showed up, Touya didn't want to let me anywhere near him for a long time too, but one day Eriol came over when Touya was home and I wasn't there yet, but when I came in they were talking like old friends… I was curious, but I never did find out what happened. After that Eriol became good friends with my brother, much to Syaoran's annoyance especially when I was allowed to hang out with him whenever I wanted. Now that I think about it they never did tell me why Touya stopped disliking Eriol…" _

Sakura's reminiscence of Touya trailed away as she began to feel sleepy. As she was falling asleep Sakura thought to herself '_Syaoran is such a great friend… I hope we can stay friends forever. I've know him for so long I can't believe what a great guy he's grown into.'_ Her thoughts faded away after a while and she fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm. _'It's funny how I wake up on time when Touya's not here. I wonder why that is…_' thought Sakura took her shower and got into her uniform, and proceeded downstairs for breakfast.

Heading out, she saw a smiling Tomoyo at her gate, an obvious sign that she already had something in her mind for today. _"Oh boy…here we go…"_ thought Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked the chapter! Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. No Flames.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed (It means a lot to me):**

**MaidenAlice- **_thanks so much for my first ever review!_

**Wings of Wind- **_you're the best!_

**oxLilangelsweetxo- **_Thank you. I hope that was fast enough!_

**HappyHam- **_So far your definitely right about her thinking it's Eriol! And _

_Thanks I'm glad you think so. Your Welcome I really enjoy writing!_

**Ree-Vance- **_here you go hope you like it_

**Oh and I'm almost done the next chapter so please review!**


	3. The Corsage

**Authors Note- I'm so glad people like my story! It makes me so happy when I get reviews, Story Alerts adds, and Favorite Story adds.**

**I would like to thank Winds of Wind from being such a great beta and helping me when I get stuck!**

**Please read and review. No Flames please. **

**On to the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 3 –The Corsage**

"Sakura-chan!" a highly excited Tomoyo squealed at full volume.

"Tomoyo-chan, keep your voice down, you're going to startle the neighbors." said Sakura.

"I'm just so excited Sakura! I can't wait to launch operation 'Find Sakura's Secret Admirer Part 1' today. I just can't believe that my little Sakura is all grown up." said Tomoyo with tears in her eyes.

'_Oh boy, I think I've lost her, she's in her own world now…' _thought Sakura as she started walking towards the school leaving Tomoyo in her wake.

Tomoyo now noticing that Sakura was no longer next to her turned red and started running towards Sakura to walk side by side with her to the school.

As Tomoyo caught up with Sakura she panted, "Sakura, you're so mean."

"It's for your own good, and I know when you get lost in your own world nothing works to bring you back to reality, plus I don't want to be late for school." said Sakura.

At this Tomoyo sweat dropped, "I can't help it Sakura, you're just so kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo yet again.

Sakura smiled amusedly, Tomoyo had not changed since their elementary days. Still the same 'Sakura, you're too cute!' Tomoyo.

As they reached the school gates Sakura got a notion of what Tomoyo was going to say to her, so she stopped in her tracks and turned to Tomoyo, who had her eyes ablaze with determination.

"Sakura, your first mission, as I told you last night, is to find the number one on our list and ask him if he wrote the poem!" said Tomoyo.

"I know, Tomoyo, I will, I promise." said Sakura knowing very well something bad would happen if she didn't do as Tomoyo asked.

Then Tomoyo said, "So Sakura who did you decide to ask…?"

"Hoe…? Syaoran… what are you doing outside of school?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo's question was left unanswered as Syaoran made his way towards them.

"No particular reason… I was just waiting outside before class." said Syaoran.

Giggling, Tomoyo asked, "Away from all those girls?"

Blushing, Syaoran stuttered, "N..o…o."

Still laughing Tomoyo responded, "Sure Syaoran-kun, whatever you say."

"Syaoran, have you seen Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura, her eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of Eriol.

"No, I haven't seen him yet today." said Syaoran with an uncaring tone and a slight annoyance in hearing his cousin's name.

"Oh, okay…thanks." said Sakura hurriedly and she turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, I think we should go inside now and look for Eriol-kun."

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Syaoran-kun, are you coming with us?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah I'll meet you inside, I have to pick up my stuff first." replied Syaoran.

Sakura looked down and saw that Syaoran's papers and books littered the table he was sitting at outside the school. '_How long has he been sitting here for?'_ thought Sakura.

"Ok Syaoran, we'll meet you inside." said Tomoyo.

At this Sakura and Tomoyo headed into the school, heading for their lockers.

Looking over at Sakura with great interest Tomoyo asked, "So, Sakura-chan… you never answered my question, who are you going to ask first?"

"Tomoyo-chan… you already know who I would ask first…" laughed Sakura. "Eriol-kun is the one I like, so he will be the first one." said Sakura with a smile.

"Well, make sure that when you ask him it's somewhere private." said Tomoyo.

"Ok Tomoyo, I'll make sure I'm alone with him" said Sakura beaming in delight.

With starry eyes Tomoyo said, "It will be more romantic if…" at this point Tomoyo was cut off by the boy that had been talking to Sakura at her locker yesterday morning.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-san and Daidouji-san." he greeted them. (a/n good morning)

"Ohayou, Ren**-kun.** Tomoyo-chan, this is Ren** Ichikawa,** he's in class (D)." said Sakura.

"Nice to meet you." said Tomoyo with a smile.

"It's a pleasure." replied Ren, albeit a little cold, as he turned to Sakura.

Giving his attention only towards Sakura now, a serious look on his face. "Sakura-san, I need to talk to you about something… Do you think its possible for us to be alone for a minute?" asked Ren, glancing at Tomoyo.

"Sure, umm… can you excuse us Tomoyo-chan?**"** asked Sakura.

"Daidouji-san," nodded Ren at Tomoyo.

"It's fine Sakura-chan, I'll just go to my locker and meet you in front of yours in a minute." said Tomoyo as she turned around.

At this point Tomoyo left slowly, still trying to listen to Sakura's conversation. Thankfully her locker wasn't that far away from where Sakura was standing. _'I wonder what he wants from my lovely little Sakura.'_ contemplated Tomoyo.

"So, how are you today, Ren-kun?" asked Sakura smiling.

"I'm good, but uhm, listen Sakura-san… I…I wanted to know." said Ren.

"Yes?" asked Sakura interested in what he was going to ask.

Having gotten Sakura's attention, Ren started talking, "I wanted to ask you because as you know I'm really popular and I think you're really good looking and together we would be…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when somebody walked by and bumped into him. Annoyed, Ren turned around to tell the guy off, but when he realized that the guy was Syaoran, he immediately shut his mouth, mumbled an apology to Sakura and quickly walked away.

"Hoe? What… just… happened? asked Sakura confused, as she turned towards Syaoran.

"Maybe he was late for something." said Syaoran with a smirk.

Smiling at Syaoran, Sakura said, "Oh… I wonder what he was trying to ask me. Hmm, you want to go to class now?" asked Sakura with her usual bright smile.

At this Syaoran blushed and Tomoyo walked up to them smiling. With an understanding yet mysterious smile, she asked Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, are you having a fever?"

"Hoe? Nani? Syaoran are you okay? You shouldn't be at school if your sick, you know…" said Sakura worriedly while feeling Syaoran's forehead to see if he had a fever.

At this Syaoran's blush became a deep red color.

"I think… I'll just go sit down in the classroom." said Syaoran, desperate to get away from Sakura as he tried to cover his blush.

"Okay." said Sakura and Tomoyo in union.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura were a bit surprised when they reached Sakura's locker. There was a small crowd near Sakura's locker. Walking up to her locker, both of them found that there was a corsage of Sakura blossoms taped on the locker.

"KAWAII!" squealed Tomoyo at top volume, her eyes literally in stars, making some people cover their ears and other people to look their way.

Disregarding Tomoyo's reaction as she was excited herself, Sakura took the corsage off her locker and smelled it, it was beautiful and really expensive looking. The petals were the softest she had ever felt and it was in an amazing shade of pink, the prettiest she had ever seen. She handed the Sakura blossom corsage over to Tomoyo while she opened her locker.

Tomoyo herself admired the flowers. _'How beautiful, so soft, the petals they feel like velvet and the smell is exquisite. This isn't just any ordinary Sakura blossom that you can find outside in the parks, I believe this is a special type of blossom grown with special care.'_ Tomoyo pondered at this thought while Sakura put her books away.

"But there's no note with the flowers." said Tomoyo sadly frowning.

As Tomoyo said this Sakura picked up her book for class and as she did a white envelope fell out of her locker.

"Tomoyo, I think I found the note you're looking for." said Sakura, smiling.

Squeaking excitedly Tomoyo said, "Open it! Open it! It could be from your Secret admirer!"

The small crowd around them closed in even closer but at that moment Tomoyo gave them a look that said 'Get out of here now or else…', and everyone immediately disbanded. Tomoyo smiled in satisfaction as she got her video camera out. _'This is my Sakura-chan's moment after all'_ thought Tomoyo happily.

"Please, Sakura, tell me what it says." begged Tomoyo.

As Sakura opened the white envelope inside, again, just as last time, was the green paper with a sakura petals design on it and as she read the paper she smiled.

"I think I'll wait on this one Tomoyo. I think you've had enough excitement for one day." said Sakura.

On the verge of tears Tomoyo said, "You have got to be kidding Sakura-chan," When Sakura didn't give any reaction, Tomoyo put on her puppy eyes. "I can't see it? Really? B…but I thought we're best friends…"

Laughing Sakura said, "Oh Tomoyo-chan… calm down. Here read it."

Tomoyo snatched the paper away from Sakura, not wanting her to have a change in mind. She held the white envelope and the green paper with a sakura petals design.

The letter went like this:

* * *

**Sakura,**

**The name on my lips,**

**Makes me think of you.**

**Your caring nature is like the softness of it's petals,**

**The color of your lips is the pink of its blossoms,**

**And everything about you is as radiant as the flower you are named for.**

**From,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

**

* * *

**

"Wow Sakura, this is… so _awesome_! I just can't wait to film everything!" said Tomoyo, unable to contain her emotions.

"I think I need to find out who this is first before you get out of control." said Sakura with a sweat drop.

With determined eyes and a finger in the air Tomoyo exclaimed, "Okay, Sakura let's get back on track!"

Sakura agreed with a smile and said, "So what now?"

"I guess now is the time to find your number one. Who is it?" asked Tomoyo.

Blushing Sakura said, "W… well… I think it's Eriol-kun. I…I mean… he's so sweet to me and I really do like him. Maybe _he's_ my secret admirer."

Thinking Tomoyo said, "Well it never hurts to ask and if you think he's your number one choice then I'll go with it."

Sakura was confused so she asked, "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun is not your number one choice?"

Tomoyo shook her head a little as she said, "Well, no. Not for the 'Possible Sakura Secret Admirers' list, that is…" She added silently.

"But for something else…?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Possibly… but that's neither here nor there Sakura-chan, we are concentrating on you now!" said Tomoyo with a smile, though its clear to Sakura that it was not Tomoyo's usual smile.

Sakura thought to herself _'Tomoyo is sure acting strange. One minute she's happy and the next she's trying to keep a smile on her face. Was it something I said, I wonder…_'

"We should get going, I'm sure Eriol-kun is in class by now and maybe he's alone, so you could ask him." said Tomoyo.

They headed for the classroom, but to Sakura's dismay, there were already a crowd of girls around Eriol and Syaoran.

"Well looks like this isn't going to happen now." said Sakura sadly.

"Maybe at lunch." added Tomoyo.

As they sat down Sakura held the Sakura blossom corsage in her hand admiring how beautiful they were and how nice a fragrance they gave off. As she did this one of her friends from her cheerleading days walked up to her.

"Hello Rika-chan." smiled Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan," she said as she eyed the flowers in Sakura's hand. "That's lovely… where did you get it?" asked Rika

"It's from her secret admirer." answered Tomoyo for Sakura.

"Really? That's interesting… Do you know who it is?" asked Rika with interest.

At this point some of the people in class were listening into their conversation. They leaned in to try to find out the answer to Rika's question.

"Well… no I don't…" replied Sakura with a blush.

"Not yet that is… but you _will_ find out who it is." said Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"Well this is going to be exciting… Let me know when you do find out, ne?" said Rika with a smile.

"H…Hai." answered Sakura blushing but with a smile.

As Rika went to her seat, the others in the classroom started whispering to each other.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, what do you think everyone is so interested in?" asked Sakura, a bit confused as she looked around at all her classmate that were whispering and looking at her.

"I'm not sure Sakura, but I hope it's not what I'm thinking." said Tomoyo laughing.

Tomoyo had thought that this might happen, but she had hoped to keep it under wraps.

When it was time for their lunch break Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran all walked to their table to eat. According to Tomoyo's plan, she should asked Eriol right now, but judging at the circumstances, Sakura put her questions on hold till after lunch. Maybe she could ask him on the way to class.

As they finished up and walked back to class Sakura asked, "A…ano…Eriol-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Sakura, what is it?" asked Eriol.

"I just wanted to know if…"

"Yes?" said Eriol smiling

At this Sakura turned pink

In nervousness she said, "Iwantedtoknowif…"

"Wait Sakura… I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Eriol asked confused.

Turning even redder she turned toward the classroom where Tomoyo was standing with starry eyes waiting for her by the door.

"Homework." replied Sakura simply.

"Homework?" asked Eriol.

"Yes… I need help with my homework tonight." said Sakura with her head down.

She couldn't do it. Not at the moment.

"Oh of course, I'll be over to help you after school that's fine." smiled Eriol.

"It's fine…Thank you" said Sakura with a blush and a smile.

Eriol walked away from her and into the classroom greeting Tomoyo on the way in. Sakura walked up to Tomoyo with her head down. She knew she was going to get an earful when she told her that she chickened out.

Tomoyo said, "So… what happened?"

"I…I didn't ask…" said Sakura.

"What do you mean you didn't ask?" said Tomoyo.

"He's coming over today to help me study…" said Sakura with a defeated sigh.

Suddenly Tomoyo started smiling and said, "A STUDY DATE FOR MY LITTLE SAKURA-CHAN! Oh my gosh!"

"You…you're not mad at me," asked Sakura, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"Sakura-chan, why would I be mad at you?" said Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"Because I didn't ask him yet…"

"But Sakura, you're going to have a date! I can't be mad at you!" said Tomoyo excitedly.

After that Sakura and Tomoyo went into their classroom and continued their school day. After class Sakura and Tomoyo got their stuff ready and left together like always. Walking home Tomoyo was asking questions such as what will she be wearing, where are they going to be studying and what will they be studying.

"Why does it matter?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… of course it matters! I want to know every detail of your date!" stated Tomoyo with fire in her eyes.

"Hoe…"

As they reached Sakura's gate she said, "Ok Tomoyo-chan, I'll call you after Eriol-kun leaves."

"Okay Sakura-chan, talk to you later." said Tomoyo as she headed home.

When Sakura walked into her house she could already smell the delicious dinner her father had started to make.

"Tadaima, otou-san! I'll be down for dinner in a minute." Sakura said as she ran upstairs. (a/n I'm back,dad)

As Sakura finished cleaning up the dishes the doorbell rang.

Sakura opened the door and a smiling Eriol greeted her.

"Eriol-kun, come on in," said Sakura as she ushered him inside. "Thank you so much for coming over to help me with my homework." said Sakura with a smile.

"Of course Sakura, you're welcome." said Eriol with a smile.

They headed upstairs into Sakura's room. Sakura opened up her math book to the right page and her notebook to a blank page then turned to Eriol waiting to start. Eriol helped Sakura with the problems she didn't understand and when they were done, he helped her put her things away.

"Arigatou ne, Eriol-kun… let me get you something for all your help." said Sakura as she ran downstairs to get some cake from the refrigerator.

Coming back into the room she saw Eriol looking at a picture on her desk of the four friends laughing together.

"You know, I'm surprised how you can always get Syaoran to laugh. I don't think even his mother has seen him that happy." said Eriol laughing.

Looking at the picture, Sakura laughed, "Yeah, I remember when he wasn't always so happy."

They then started to eat their cake.

"Ano… Eriol-kun, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, you can ask me anything." replied Eriol.

"W… Well its just that lately I have been getting these… how do I say this, I have been getting love letters, from a secret admirer."

"And…?" ask Eriol.

"And I was wondering, if… if it was you…" said Sakura looking down in embarrassment, "B… because I really like you, Eriol-kun." said Sakura looking up straight into his eyes, blushing.

At that moment, time froze for Sakura, as Eriol looked straight at her with an unfathomable expression.

* * *

**Author Note- ****Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. No Flames.  
**

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

**First princess** - here you are I hope you liked it!

**PinkCherries08** - sorry she did mean Eriol there is a small Sakura & Syaoran moment in this one I hope it will hold you over for now much more to come.

**HappyHam** – yes Sakura is dense but if she wasn't I wouldn't have much to write. Not sure if it's a date but they did study together. Oh Tomoyo's got a lot up her sleeve.

**GrossGirl18** – yes… Tomoyo she just has so much to say and do when it comes to her Sakura-chan.

**MaidenAlice** – thanks I hope you liked the update! I started chapter 4 so it should be along soon.

**TheCrimsonMystes** – Well… you'll see what Eriol has to say in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Ree-Vance** – hehe your review made me laugh. I know Sakura is so slow… I'm glad you like the flashbacks I didn't write one this time but there is going to be another Sakura/Syaoran flashback in the next chapter!

I have lots of school stuff to do so I'm hoping this weekend I can get two chapters done they are 10 plus pages .

Also thanks to everyone who added this story to their Story Alert and to those who added it to Favorite Story. I'm glad you like my story so much!


	4. The Answer

**Author's Note- I'm so excited, I have an outline for up to at least chapter 9 and there might be 12 chapters. I guess it's not going to be as short as I first said! **

Thanks again to my awesome editor Wings of Wind

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 4 – The Answer**

Previous Chapter

At that moment, time froze for Sakura, as Eriol looked straight at her with an unfathomable expression.

His eyes betrayed a hint of sadness as he answered her, "Sakura… I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way."

"Ah… s… souka…" was all Sakura could utter, trying her hardest to retain the last bit of composure she had. (a/n: I see)

"Hontouni gomenasai." said Eriol gently. (a/n: I'm really sorry.)

The moment the words left out of his mouth, Eriol saw a tear rolling down Sakura's cheeks. He reached over and wiped it off, lifting her head up he smiled a small smile at her and gave her a hug.

"Sakura you're like a sister to me and I have a feeling that that is how you really feel towards me, I'm like a big brother, am I not?" asked Eriol.

"I… I guess so." said Sakura, sobbing a bit, but slowly regaining her strength back with Eriol's kind warmth.

"Nakanaide, Sakura." He paused a little and then adding, "And I think your brother would kill me if we were together." said Eriol with a little laugh. (a/n: Don't cry)

"Hoe?"

"Well… I told him once that I thought of you as my sister, and I would do anything to protect you." smiled Eriol and continued, "and after that he warmed up to me."

Sakura pondered this, _'Is that what they were talking about that day I walked in late?' _She had a fleeting feeling the answer was yes.

"So… I am not the secret admirer, and I've never sent you those poems. True, I might be a bit poetic, at times but I certainly didn't write them…" said Eriol seriously.

"Sou ne,,, so I'm back at square one, I guess." said Sakura. (a/n: yeah)

"Yes, I believe so, wait, what do you mean by square one?" he asked but at the same time thinking, _'Plus I know someone who would be furious with me if I really did like Sakura.'_

Turning red Sakura explained, "Etto, Tomoyo came up with this idea to make a list of boys that might be my secret admirer, and she told me I have to start asking the ones on that list if they wrote me the poems."

"And what number was I?" asked Eriol, chuckling slightly.

"W… well, you're the first one I asked, so that makes you number one on the list…" replied Sakura, looking down, her face blushing as red as tomato.

"Oh, well I'm flattered you would think of me." smiled Eriol, a little confused as to why she would pick him out of everyone. But he understood that it was probably natural for her to pick him, as he was, after all, her crush. But she would soon have to realize that it was for the best that he had to let her down. _'I don't want to make her sad but there's no way around it really, maybe if I told her…' _thought Eriol.

"Sakura, I just thought you should know that there's another reason I can't feel the same way. I'm… in love with someone else and I couldn't lead you on like that, I can't do that to you. I wouldn't think its fair to be with someone you don't truly love, even if they love you… You would be lying to them and to yourself if you did that. And once you did, you'll hurt both your partner and yourself…"

"I see you… you love someone already." said Sakura sadly.

"Yes… I'm… afraid so." said Eriol, blushing ever so slightly. '_And I know someone who's in love with you and he would kill me if I liked you.'_ thought Eriol

"But Sakura, if you don't mind, do tell me more about these love letters." said Eriol very much interested in the whole secret admirer affair.

"E… etto… I've gotten two so far and flowers with one of the letters." said Sakura blushing. (a/n: erm…)

"And you thought it was me right?" asked Eriol good naturedly.

"Yes, Tomoyo said we needed to make a list of people to ask and you where the first one on my list."

"and Tomoyo's?" asked Eriol.

"Chigau…" answered Sakura, shaking her head., "Not Tomoyo's list, she said something like you're not on her list for Sakura's Secret Admirers but maybe another one of hers… I don't know what she means by that though." said Sakura, her confused look creeping on her features. (a/n: you're wrong/no)

Eriol chuckled for a bit before responding, "Do you have anyone in mind for who you will ask next?" asked Eriol.

"No…" replied Sakura, once again shaking her head. I didn't get that far but I'm sure Tomoyo has something planned for me." said Sakura nervously.

"Souka… but in any case, I really am sorry Sakura. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. I… I hope you can forgive me." said Eriol sadly.

With a small smile Sakura said, "Of course, Eriol."

"Please don't be sad" said Eriol and kissed Sakura on her forehead. "You know Tomoyo is going to chew me out tomorrow about this so now you have something to laugh about." he said with a laugh, trying to bring at least a smile back to Sakura, which worked.

Giggling Sakura said, "Thank you Eriol, you're always a gentleman. I guess that's why I like you so much."

Smiling, Eriol made his way to the door in order to leave.

"Goodnight Sakura… I'll walk myself out." said Eriol.

"Goodnight, Eriol-kun."

Eriol started walking out the bedroom door but suddenly stopped and turned around with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan, may I see those love letters?" asked Eriol, pretending that it was out of curiosity but truly planning something in his head already.

"Sure Eriol… but why…" said Sakura as she picked up the letters from her bag.

"I just want to check something." said Eriol as Sakura handed him the two letters and he took them in his hand and opened each one carefully. He read them both slowly a few times. Suddenly Eriol started smiling.

"I get a feeling that this is going to be quite interesting, Sakura-chan. Do you really have no idea who wrote this?" asked Eriol reading the letters over again.

Blushing Sakura said, "Well, no, not really … I thought it was you."

"Souka. Thank you." said Eriol as he handed back the letters to Sakura. "Oh by the way Sakura, it's best you not tell Tomoyo I read these just yet."

"Hoe? O… okay Eriol."

As Eriol walked out the bedroom door he smiled to himself and thought _'this is going to be fun.'_ After Eriol left, Sakura knew she should call Tomoyo, but first she needed a minute to herself. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes again. _'Come on Sakura… it's fine, you can get through this. He's not the only boy in the world.'_ As she thought about this she looked up at the desk were she had placed the letters back after her conversation with Eriol. Slowing scanning her desk, her eyes landed on the picture Eriol had been talking about earlier. '_We all looked so happy back then… '_ thought Sakura.

**Flashback**

_4 years ago during the Town culture festival;_

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were all working in a booth together selling small cakes for the festival. Syaoran was in one of his grumpy moods, not wanting to do anything for the festival, and Sakura as always was trying to make him see what fun could be had.

"Come on Li-kun, we can have lots of fun!" said Sakura.

"How will we have fun doing something so boring Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran a bit harshly.

"I know!" said Sakura excitedly, totally unaffected by his attitude.

"What are you thinking Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo from behind Sakura.

"We can decorate all the cakes in bright colors with cool designs." said Sakura smiling.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." said Syaoran under his breath.

"Hoe…" said Sakura sadly hearing what he said.

At this point Eriol had nudged Syaoran in the side and gave him a look that said 'you better be nice or I'll tell your mother.' At this Syaoran stood up straight and mumbled an apology to Sakura.

"Sorry, Kinomoto-san, I take that back, we'll go with your idea." said Syaoran.

"Great!" said Sakura, getting excited again.

At this Syaoran thought rather amusedly _'Wow her moods changes so fast, its like she can't get mad at people.'_

"Okay Sakura-chan, what should we do first?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well someone needs to go get the supplies, all the different color frosting." said Sakura thinking of where she could find them.

"Hmm I'm sure you could find them in the food supplies room for the festival, we can make different colors with the food dyes." said Tomoyo.

"Great idea Tomoyo, I'll accompany you." said Eriol getting ready to leave with Tomoyo.

"No wait Eriol, Syaoran and I will go get the supplies." said Sakura as she grabbed Syaoran's hand and started running in the direction of the food storage room.

Syaoran started blushing as soon as their hands touched, _'what does she think she's doing?'_ he thought to himself. As they made their way through the crowd still holding hands, he heard many people comment on how cute they were together, at this Syaoran started blushing even more. Sakura took no notice to their words she just smiled at everyone and continued onto the storage room_. 'She really is dense sometimes, it's like she doesn't hear what people say to her face.'_ They then reached a building that had the food stored inside.

"Okay here we are… if Tomoyo is right we should be able to find everything we need inside." smiled Sakura at Syaoran.

"You are one odd girl…" said Syaoran.

"Hoe?" said Sakura.

Just then Sakura brother showed up out of nowhere.

"What did you say **gaki?" **asked Touya, flexing his fingers. (a/n: brat)

"I said your sister is weird. What are you going to do about it?" challenged Syaoran.

As Touya was about to reply Sakura cut him off. "Onii-chan, I'm sorry but we're in a hurry." said Sakura as she took Syaoran's hand back in hers and opened the door to the storage room waving at her brother and closing the door behind her.

At this Touya turned red with anger. _'He is not allowed to be alone with her, where is Tomoyo? She knows better, and Eriol what happened to the 'I'll protect Sakura.' crap? He's going to get a piece of my mind.'_ thought Touya as he walked away in Eriol and Tomoyo's direction.

After the door shut Sakura and Syaoran started walking towards the cake supplies following the signs to the back of the room.

"Yes everything we need is here." said Sakura happily while taking down everything they needed and going on a search for something to carry the things in.

"Can you help me find something to carry this in?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm… yeah sure. Lets look over by the door" said Syaoran.

When they got to the door, Syaoran found a basket underneath a bunch of stuff so he pulled on it. As he got the basket out, everything on top of it fell down on them knocking Syaoran and Sakura down to the ground.

"Are… are you ok?" asked Syaoran but he got no answer, "Kinomoto, are you okay?" Syaoran asked and waited but still got no answer.

At that point Syaoran was becoming frantic. He got up pushing everything that was on top of him off and started digging through the pile of fallen stuff, trying to find Sakura. Finally he saw her under a heavy box that had fallen.

"Sakura, are you ok? Please say something." said Syaoran gently touching Sakura's face trying to wake her, eyebrows creased in worry.

At his touch Sakura moved and said "5 more minutes Touya."

"Sakura… it's me." said Syaoran, a little smile lingering on his lips, both in relief and amusement.

"Hoe? W… what… what happened?" said Sakura.

As she finally responded Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and thought to himself, _'Thank god she's alright… Her brother would have had my head if she's wasn't, and I'm just glad… really glad… that she's okay…'_

"I remember… oh no did everything fall on us?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Sakura… I didn't mean to hurt you." said Syaoran with guilt in his eyes.

"It's okay, thank you for coming to my rescue, but you look so worried, really, I'm fine." said Sakura with a smile that made Syaoran look away.

"I'm glad." said Syaoran blushing at his words.

"Demo…" continued Sakura in a small voice. (a/n: but)

"Demo?" asked Syaoran, getting worried again.

"W-well… it's that… y-you… called me Sakura…" continued Sakura, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Ah… y-yeah, s-sorry about that…" said Syaoran in embarrassment.

"Etto… Li-kun?" said Sakura tentatively.

"Y-yes?" replied Syaoran, still not looking at Sakura.

"Can I… call you Syaoran?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh," said Syaoran blushing even more now, "well, s-sure… I guess so."

"Thank you…" said Sakura smiling and getting up.

As she stood up, she tripped over another box that had fallen. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for impact but it never came. Opening her eyes, she met a pair of beautiful amber eyes. Syaoran had caught her as she fell.

At this Sakura said, "See, you save me every time," she then hugged Syaoran, "My knight in shinning armor, Thanks again, Syaoran-kun."

"No problem." said Syaoran blushing "C-can I call you Sakura, then?"

"Of course." said Sakura, still hugging Syaoran.

Just as she said this the door burst open and Tomoyo and an angry looking Touya stood in the doorway. At the sight of them hugging Tomoyo got starry eyes pulling out her camera to film the scene and Touya turned red with anger.

"What is going on here?" asked Touya furiously.

Parting from Syaoran, Sakura answered her brother innocently, "The boxes fell on us and Syaoran was helping me up."

"Yeah." said Syaoran backing away from Sakura as he said it. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll show you what im gonna do about it." said Touya and they started glaring daggers at each other.

Sakura walked up to Tomoyo ignoring her brother and Syaoran.

"Well looks like were going to have to clean up this mess" said Sakura to Tomoyo.

Upon hearing this Touya stopped fighting with Syaoran and said "Well, I'm out of here."

"What? You're going to leave just like that?" said Syaoran. Meaning it as a sneer to Touya.

"Yeah, unlike you, I have things to do… Oh and have fun cleaning this up." said Touya as he walked back out through the door.

"I'll get Eriol." said Tomoyo

**End of Flashback**

Laughing, Sakura thought to herself _'Syaoran was wrong initially that day, he ended up having a great time. I remember that during the cleaning, when he was making Eriol do most of the work, he just could not stop laughing.' _

As Sakura got ready to call Tomoyo her phone started ringing. _'Well looks like Tomoyo couldn't wait after all_' thought Sakura.

Picking up the phone Sakura said, "Mushi mushi, Kinomoto desu." (a/n Hello, this is Kinomoto/ Kinomoto speaking.)

"Sakura, it's me, Syaoran."

"Hi Syaoran…, it's funny but I was just thinking about you… About the culture festival 4 years ago. Do you remember? I have the picture from that day in my room with everyone in it." said Sakura with a smile.

Laughing Syaoran said, "Yes, I remember that day."

"I did tell you it would be fun didn't I?" asked Sakura

"Yes you did… and I also realized something that day." said Syaoran.

"and what was that?" asked Sakura.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that'_ thinking quickly Syaoran replied, "I realized how much I love… making fun of Hiiragizawa."

"Oh Syaoran you never change. Did you need something?" asked Sakura.

"Well, not really… I was calling to see if you needed help with your homework." replied Syaoran.

"Oh thank you… but it seems Eriol beat you to it, he just left after helping me." said Sakura sadly.

"Oh I see." said Syaoran.

"But thank you for thinking of me… I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. Bye Syaoran."

"Bye Sakura."

As Sakura put the phone down she knew that now was the time she had to call Tomoyo. So she picked up her phone again and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo excitedly at the end of the line.

"Tomoyo-chan, why do you sound so excited?" asked Sakura.

"I wanna hear all about your date, of course!" said Tomoyo.

"Hoe…" sweat dropped Sakura.

**Author's Note- Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. No Flames. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

**Ree-Vance – **hehe will I can't really answer any of that but now you know Eriol answer. Some of your thoughts will be clarified in the next two chapters!

**MaidenAlice – **Yup she asked him and got an answer. Thanks I'm glad you thought the letter was sweet!

**HappyHam - ** Well he's not Sakura's first choice but…

**TheCrimsonMystes –** Oh no don't hurt yourself! Yeah poor Sakura she's so dense. I hope this chapter gave you even more hope.

**CherriLuvsMusic- **Thanks I'm glad you like it! Hehe… oh Sakura... Thanks for the review.

Chapter 5 is done and being looked at by my beta! Chapter 6 will be finished this weekend! Please review!


	5. The Quote

**Authors Note- I laughed almost the whole time I wrote this. I don't know if anyone is going to find it funny I think I'm just tired and excited.**

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Thanks to by beta _Wings of Wind_ she's the best!

* * *

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 5 – The Quote**

Sakura told Tomoyo what had happened with Eriol. How he had said that he liked her as a sister and nothing more, and that she probably feels the same way about him, that he's just her big brother.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan… I know how much you liked him." said Tomoyo wishing she could be there to give Sakura a hug.

"It's ok Tomoyo, really, I'm fine, everything is fine." said Sakura with a smile.

"Well if you say so… but remember that I'm always here to talk about anything okay?" said Tomoyo with concern.

"I know, you're the best Tomoyo." said Sakura happily.

"But you know Sakura, after this, it looks like you need to pick number two for your list." said Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"But Tomoyo…" whined Sakura.

"No buts Sakura, either you pick someone tomorrow or I'll pick the next one." said Tomoyo _'and I know exactly who to pick.'_ thought Tomoyo to herself.

"Ok I'll try to think of someone…" said Sakura as she wondered who Tomoyo would pick if she was given the chance,

"Okay Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow." said Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Of course Tomoyo, have a good night." said Sakura.

After she got off the phone with Tomoyo, Sakura started thinking about her conversation with Eriol. Maybe she _did_ feel the same way as he did towards her, and she really just thought of him as a brother _'Maybe he's right…"_ thought Sakura as she got ready for bed, thinking about everything that might happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Tomoyo and Sakura walked to school together and as they approached Sakura's locker they saw Syaoran there, already waiting for them.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" said Tomoyo and Sakura in unison.

Syaoran simply nodded at them and continued to stare straight ahead leaning on the locker next to Sakura's. Sakura opened her locker and got her book out, turning to face the hallway when she was done. Upon doing so, she saw Ren walking down the hall talking to his friends, who waved at Sakura cheerfully but stopped his actions when he saw Syaoran standing near her, silently giving off a powerful aura that made him cower.

Upon seeing this Tomoyo commented, "It seems to me like someone is scared of you ne, Syaoran-kun. Am I right?" said Tomoyo with her all-knowing eyes.

Syaoran gave Tomoyo a warning look.

Interrupting the conversation the ever cheerful Sakura said, "Tomoyo-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing Sakura-chan." smiled Tomoyo in answer.

The bell rang and the three of them started walking to their classroom and took their respective seats.

As the girls sat down, Eriol came up to them and asked, "Sakura-chan, can I talk to you before we sit down for lunch today?"

"Sure Eriol-kun, is something wrong though?"

"No." smiled Eriol.

Eriol then walked back to his seat and at that moment Tomoyo pondered what he could want from Sakura after last night, '_I know Sakura's not mad at him, she doesn't even seem sad about it. Maybe she really did think of him as a big brother and not a lover.'_ Class seemed to go on forever as Sakura waited to hear what Eriol had to say. When it finally ended Sakura headed for the door with Tomoyo.

Eriol approached the two of them and asked, "Hmm… maybe I should speak to Sakura alone?"

"Of course." said Tomoyo albeit a bit coldly, still feeling like Sakura was hurting inside because of him_, 'I have to find a way to get Sakura's mind off of Eriol's letdown. I know she said she's okay but I just don't believe she is.'_ thought Tomoyo with a frown.

Eriol and Sakura walked away, leaving Tomoyo with her thoughts on how to help Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I needed to talk to you about what I said yesterday." said Eriol.

"Oh... umm, okay." said Sakura.

Looking at Sakura Eriol said, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No Eriol, it's fine really." smiled Sakura, "I realized that I did just like you like a brother you are just so sweet and kind… I…"

Smiling Eriol said "I'm glad you think so Sakura. But, I require your help in something, that is if it's not too bothersome for you, and if you aren't too mad at me, I would like you to help me with something…"

"I'm not mad at you." giggled Sakura. She could tell Eriol had something up his sleeve, a plan, he was scheming and he was now trying to drag Sakura into it. _'oh boy…'_ thought Sakura.

With a grin on his face Eriol said, "Well it's about something else I told you last night."

Confused, Sakura urged him to continue. "Hoe?"

"Well, I told you that I'm in love with someone else…right?" said Eriol looking down, blushing ever so slightly.

"Eriol-kun… are you going to tell me who it is?" asked Sakura with starry eyes.

"I think Tomoyo has rubbed off a little too much on you." laughed Eriol.

Making puppy dog eyes Sakura said, "Eriol please tell me who it is that you love."

Sighing Eriol said "I'm… I'm in love with… Tomoyo."

At this Sakura squealed at top volume "Kyaaa! Kawaii!"

"Calm down Sakura-chan." laughed Eriol.

"Eriol, you _have_ to let me help." said Sakura determination in her eyes.

"And that is why I came to you. I need your help, I don't know what to do." said Eriol sadly.

"Don't worry, I know that between the two of us, you can figure this out." said Sakura determined more then ever to help. "But for right now just be yourself. I'm sure she likes you, we just have to get it out of her. Plus you're such a great guy and that's why I liked you in the first place. I'll help you get Tomoyo, don't worry." said Sakura cheerfully.

"Okay, thanks so much Sakura, for your help and for understanding. Whoever you end up with will be a very lucky guy." smiled Eriol with a pat on her head.

At this statement Sakura started to blush and said, "Thanks Eriol… you're too kind."

"Now as payment for your help, I just have to get your secret admirer to show himself to you." said Eriol with a playful smile.

Laughing Sakura said, "Sure Eriol."

Then they walked to the lunch table. When they got there, Tomoyo was at the bathroom and Syaoran, who was left alone, was staring daggers at Eriol, silently warning him. Eriol seeing this just smiled at him. _'Hmm this is going to be fun.'_ thought Eriol.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you sure look nice today, did you do something different with your hair?" asked Eriol.

Blushing Sakura said, "Hoe? N… no I didn't."

Syaoran was visibly getting angrier with Eriol every minute. Eriol looked at Syaoran smiling.

"Don't you think so Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"Sakura always looks nice," said Syaoran turning pink and later adding rudely, "Hiiragizawa."

"Oh thanks Syaoran, that's nice of you to say." smiled Sakura.

"Don't mention it." mumbled Syaoran.

"So Sakura, I was wondering if you were free Friday night?" asked Eriol.

Laughing Sakura replied, "Eriol, you know we always go over Syaoran's for dinner and a movie."

"Yes, I know, just checking." said Eriol already planning something in his head.

Syaoran started turning pink again

"I just thought since all those boys are chasing after you now, maybe you had a date?" inquired Eriol.

"Hoe? What boys Eriol?" said Sakura laughing at Eriol's silliness.

"Ne, Sakura." said Eriol getting closer to her, brushing her hair out of her face as Syaoran fumed in his seat, "I was wondering if you were busy… because if you're not, I wanted to get together and talk about some stuff."

"Oh sure… hmm, maybe on Sunday you can come over for lunch, my brother will be home and I'm sure he will be happy to see you as always." smiled Sakura completely oblivious to what was happening.

At that point Syaoran started making a growling noise.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and said, "Are you okay Syaoran?"

"Yes I'm fine." said Syaoran giving Eriol the evil eye.

Sakura turned her attention back to Eriol.

"Sakura you know…" said Eriol from the first poem Sakura had received, "**I do not know how to speak these words aloud,** **Sometimes its like you never notice me, Neither me or the love I have inside, But I find solace in just being near,** **And yet when you are I find shelter in your embrace,** **Because when you notice and say my name aloud,** **My heart skips a beat that I can't seem to hide.** **When you smile it is like the sun,** **And every time you're near I cannot think,** **For, ever since I've met you I've know,** **You're the one, who'll make me feel…"**

As Eriol said this Syaoran started turning redder and redder and finally yelled at Eriol, "Eriol! Do not speak that way to Sakura if you plan on leading her on, because I know for a fact you like Tomoyo!"

Sakura sat in her seat looking confused at the exchange and Eriol sat back looking quite amused at himself.

Eriol looked like he just couldn't contain himself at this point, "Oh, but Syaoran, don't worry those are not my words I'm quoting. Didn't you hear? Didn't Sakura tell you? Our little Sakura has a secret admirer." he said with a meaningful smirk.

* * *

**Author Note- Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. No Flames.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed-**

**First princess – **I'm glad you like it thank you for the review!

**TheCrimsonMystes – **Yeah Sakura is being pretty dense. Some people need to have more confidence your absolutely right about that…

**PinkCherries08 –** Thank you sorry for the delay in updating I'm glad you like it.

**HappyHam – **I think you might have realized in this chapter that Eriol has his own idea of who might be writing the poems. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

**candycat30 – **now that I think about it your right… hehe apparently I cause strong emotional responses from my readers. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

Please read and review

For those who are mad about Sakura being dense stay tuned for the next chapter…


	6. The Revelation

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading I hope this chapter clears some things up.** Sorry it took so long to update . I'm crazy busy right now.

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Thanks to by beta **_Wings of Wind_** she's the best! Check out her stories!

* * *

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 6- The Revelation**

As Eriol continued to smirk Tomoyo came back. Feeling the tension between Eriol and Syaoran she took Sakura by the hand and calmed the boys down. Smiling Tomoyo knew well that as soon as Sakura and her walked away Eriol and Syaoran would be having a serious conversation about what Eriol had just said, Tomoyo had after all heard the end of the conversation.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked to their lockers, picking up their books for class.

"So you still haven't figured out who wrote those letters, right Sakura?" inquired Tomoyo with questioning eyes.

"No…" said Sakura sadly.

"Well do you have an idea of who will be number two on your list?"

"No, but I was thinking that maybe the one who has been leaving the letters is Ren, the boy who has been talking to me in the morning. But I don't know… he is always leaving so suddenly." giggled Sakura.

As she said this, Ren walked up to say hello to Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-san, how are you today?" asked Ren with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm doing good." smiled Sakura but feeling a bit awkward at the look Ren was giving her.

"You know Sakura-san, I think I should continue with what I was trying to tell you the other day." said Ren as he looked at Sakura with that flirtatious look, a look that most girls in the school would die for. "You know, you're really beautiful and all, and I'm really hot and popular, so I think we should go on a date."

"H- hoe…?" exclaimed Sakura in confusion.

"Will you agree with that, Sakura-san?" asked Ren hopefully.

"I…I'm not sure yet…" replied Sakura.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with her big green eyes, silently pleading for help on what she should do or say. Tomoyo thought, _'Well judging by the way this boy is talking, I don't think he was the one who wrote those beautiful love poems to Sakura. And personally I don't think he's the kind of boy my lovely Sakura should be around_.' Tomoyo looked around _'maybe I can find Eriol or maybe… Ah! What good timing.,. Syaoran is heading right this way."_

Seeing that she was getting no help from Tomoyo at the moment, Sakura thought she might as well ask Ren a simple question, "Umm Ren-kun, I… was wondering, do you enjoy poetry?" asked Sakura.

At this question Syaoran stopped near them with a blank expression.

Ren did not notice Syaoran's presence and then replied, "If you like it then I do Sakura-san."

"Oh I do very much." said Sakura smiling.

"So do you want to go on that date with me?" asked Ren again, feeling more confident.

At Ren's words Syaoran face turned really angry and he let out a slight growl, at that point Ren realized that Syaoran was standing right next to him.

"Hmm… well ok." said Sakura quietly.

After hearing her answer Ren quickly said his goodbyes to Sakura and rushed away, smirking at Syaoran when he passed. Sakura was left confused as to why he would suddenly go away.

"I wonder where he had to go in such a hurry?" said Sakura confused, scratching her head. _'He didn't even set up a date with me, I guess he didn't really want to go on one.'_ thought Sakura extremely confused.

"Oh hello Syaoran, did you finish lunch already?" asked Sakura with a smile; just realizing he was standing there after being in deep thought.

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan." He gave a smile to Tomoyo as a sign of acknowledgment. "Are we all still having dinner and a movie at my house tomorrow night?" asked Syaoran directing the question at Sakura.

"Of course, every Friday right?" said Sakura laughing at Syaoran's seemingly silly question.

"Great, I can't wait." said Syoaran with a smile.

At this Tomoyo had a spark of an idea in her mind. She knew what she had to do and she would have to get Eriol to help her accomplish her goal. _'I will make Sakura's secret admirer confess to her no matter what.' _Tomoyo thought with determination.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yes Sakura, I'm just fine thank you." She said with a reassuring smile to convince Sakura.

They then headed to class and after class Tomoyo decided that she needed to talk to Sakura about Ren.

"Sakura-chan… about this Ren guy, are you sure about him?" asked Tomoyo.

"What do you mean Tomoyo? He seems like a nice enough guy, doesn't he?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I guess so, but I just want you to be careful around him. Not all boys are as nice as Eriol and Syaoran. You know that, don't you?" said Tomoyo.

"Of course I do. Touya reminds me _every time_ I see him." laughed Sakura.

"Okay, as long as I know that you'll be careful around him, I'm fine with it." smiled Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled and was about to reply when Ren walked up to both of them, "Sakura-san, I never got to finish earlier." grinned Ren.

"Oh? what did you forget?" asked Sakura.

"I wanted to see if we could go get some coffee or something today?" asked Ren.

"I guess that would be okay… well Tomoyo, I'll see you later." said Sakura before she was dragged away by an excited Ren.

Sakura asked "Where will we be going?"

"To the little café across the street from the school, if that's okay." said Ren.

"Sure, that sounds fine." said Sakura looking back at Tomoyo as they walked away.

When she turned back around, Ren suddenly put his arm around her. When Sakura tried to break free he just held on tighter. Luckily this action did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo. _'I knew I had a bad feeling about this boy!'_ thought Tomoyo angrily to herself. Tomoyo thought of interfering in Ren's little 'date', but restrained herself from doing so personally, as she might not be able to affect Ren at all. Instead, she went off to search for Eriol, hoping that with him they will be able to think up a plan. '_Gomen Sakura. Please hang on. I'll save you from that guy…soon._' thought Tomoyo.

When Sakura and Ren got to the café, they took their seats at a small table in the corner of the café. Ren ordered two coffees for him and Sakura. When he got back to the table he sat down and stared at Sakura.

"Is something the matter?" asked Sakura taking a sip of her coffee, feeling nervous from the earlier incident.

"Nothing, I am just admiring your beauty." said Ren with a charming smile, successfully making Sakura blush.

"You're… too kind." said Sakura.

"Not really… I'm merely stating a fact. Everyone knows you're the prettiest girl in school but everyone stays away from you because they were all scared of your _boyfriend_." said Ren with a look of amusement.

"M-My boyfriend? But I don't have a boyfriend." said Sakura confused.

"Yeah, I know that now, ever since the school found out about your secret admirer issue and how you're still looking for him. I figured out that you weren't going out with Li."

"Syaoran? You think Syaoran's my boyfriend?" asked Sakura confused.

"Well yes, you're always hanging out with each other, walking to class together, and going to the movies together. Everyone thought you were dating."

"But Syaoran he's… he's my best friend… Of course I'm going to hang out with him all the time… It's always the four of us." said Sakura. _'It's always Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and me. Not just the two of us! Why would they think that?' _thought Sakura.

"Well it seemed like something more, but now that I know the truth, that you aren't dating that gaki. I finally asked you out and now you're **my** girlfriend."

"What?" asked Sakura, surprised by his bold statement.

"Well you said you would go out with me." said Ren very sure of himself.

"I said I would go on a date with you… and that was before I found out you were so rude. You have no right talking about one of my best friends that way and I am _not_ your girlfriend!" protested Sakura._ 'He has no right to insult my friends.'_ thought Sakura.

"You **are** my girlfriend, and everyone at school knows it now."

As Sakura was about to tell him off yet again all of a sudden Eriol came out of nowhere.

"Sakura-chan, I think it's time for you to go, don't you think?" said Eriol calmly but Sakura could see that he was holding back anger.

Sakura nodded and as she turned around to leave, but she collided with someone on the way.

"Hoe… I'm sorry." said Sakura apologetically.

"It's fine Sakura."

As Sakura looked up she saw that it was Syaoran. She started blushing remembering all the new information that was floating around in her head and was making her think way too hard about what her true feelings were.

"I think you should go home Sakura." said Syaoran.

"Syaoran" said Eriol angrily through clenched teeth, "I think you should take Sakura home. We wouldn't want you to do something stupid now, would we?" directing his angry towards Ren.

Growling slightly, Syaoran took Sakura's hand and lead her out of the café toward her house.

As they left Eriol turned to Ren.

"You should leave Sakura alone if you know what's good for you. I don't want her around people like you." said Eriol.

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do about it?" asked Ren.

"It's not so much what I'm going to do, as what Syaoran will do to you." replied Eriol simply.

* * *

When they got to Sakura's house she invited Syaoran in for dinner.

"Dad I'm home! Syaoran's going to be eating with us today, if that's alright."

"Sure Sakura… I'll set another plate, dinner won't be done for a while why don't you two go do something else first...homework maybe?"

"Hai!" answered Sakura as she took Syaoran upstairs to work on their homework.

As Syaoran helped Sakura with her work, Sakura's mind drifted off to everything that had happened that day, _'so Eriol likes Tomoyo… I'm surprised I didn't see that but I guess that's just like me. I never see things like that and why does everyone think I'm dating Syaoran? He's my best friend and he doesn't like me like that anyway. He's like a brother to me… right?'_

"Earth to Sakura…Hello." Syaoran's voice resounded in her head, snapping Sakura back to reality.

"Hoe?Ah… I'm sorry Syaoran where were we?" said Sakura looking down at her homework.

"We're done already. You've been zoned out for about 5 minutes… Are you okay?" asked Syaoran, his worried face right in front of Sakura.

'_His face is so close that if I lean forward I can… no! Sakura, stop thinking that way! This is Syaoran you're talking about, your best friend, his friendship means everything to you.' _Sakura scolded herself mentally.

"I'm fine… just thinking about everything that happened today. Thanks Syaoran for getting me out of there by the way." smiled Sakura.

"Of course Sakura, I'd do anything for you." grinned Syaoran.

At this Sakura blushed. "Syaoran…"

"Sakura, Syaoran, dinner is ready." called Sakura's father up the stairs.

Sakura sighed and stood up to head downstairs and eat dinner. As they ate Sakura's father talked to Syaoran.

"Syaoran I'm glad you came over. I don't think I've thanked you properly for helping Sakura with her homework after all this time. You know you're always welcome here. You've grown up to be a fine young man, any girl would be lucky to have you." said Fujitaka with a smile.

At this statement both Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Syaoran helped Sakura to clean up after dinner. Being so close to her, Syaoran blushed a deep red, and he knew he had to get something off his chest.

"You know Sakura, I wanted to tell you that you deserve a lot better than that Ren kid." said Syaoran looking Sakura straight in the eyes.

Sakura looked back at his piercing amber gaze, unable to say anything back.

When they finished cleaning, Syaoran excused himself and went home. Sakura went to her room and got ready for bed. As she sat down on her bed Sakura started thinking about her feelings for Syaoran. _'We've been friends for so long now but I just don't know… what my feelings are…'_ thought Sakura sadly, _'He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me… well at least I think so… It's the same as my feelings towards Eriol,right? I liked him, at least I thought I did, but he didn't feel the same way I did, in a sense. What if Syaoran feels that way too? I'm just like a little sister, right? But what if I was just mixing up Eriol and… could it be he… ahh… I just don't know.'_ sighed Sakura.

Sakura contemplated about all the times she thought Syaoran was acting strange. It didn't really cross her mind at whose particular moments but what if Syaoran likes her? But then again, it might just be his protective nature.

**Flashback**

* * *

_Beginning of Junior Year of High School_

A group of boys had surrounded Sakura by her locker. "Kinomoto-san you are so cute." one of the boys said.

Another one said, "Kinomoto-san, the summer has done you well… you're more beautiful than ever."

"Hoe… thank you." said Sakura blushing. "But can I please get to my locker?" said Sakura quietly but the boys continued to bombarded him with compliments.

From behind Sakura heard someone say, "Leave her alone."

"Oh… look who it is, Syaoran Li…" said a guy sarcastically, followed with the cooing of others, clearly underestimating Syaoran. "And what are you going to do , Li? Kinomoto-san is here for all of us to be able to admire." said the leader.

"No. She is not here for any of you to admirer." said Syaoran with a stern voice.

"And I suppose you want to keep her all to yourself, right Li?" said another boy.

"So what if I do. She doesn't want any of you anyway." said Syaoran.

"Is this true Kinomoto?" said one of the boys.

"Well I don't know any of you…" replied Sakura softly, uncertain of what else to say.

"See you should all leave and don't bother her again." said Syaoran.

"Li. You take all the fun away. Well, we will just have to wait until Li goes back to China," said the leader with a shrug and turning to the other boys, "Well boys, I think Miss Sakura is off the market."

Syaoran blushed at this comment. And the boys walked away.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun… they were smothering me. Demo ne, Syaoran-kun… Do you know what they were talking about when they said 'the market'? Am I for sale?" asked Sakura with her trademark clueless look.

Syaoran fell to the ground anime style leaving a very confused Sakura trying to figure out what the boys meant.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

'_All those times he blocked boys from talking to me… Was that because he was stepping in for my big brother, or was it because of an entirely different reason? _ _Maybe there is something more… but dare I expect something more? I don't want to be hurt again if Syaoran doesn't feel the same way…first Eriol and then…Syaoran-kun?' _After that thought Sakura fell asleep. After her rollercoaster week of emotions she was exhausted, but the rollercoaster ride had yet to reach its end.

* * *

**Author Note- Sakura's not so dense anymore, now she's mostly confused about her true feelings~ I blame Eriol! Lol JK**

**Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. No Flames.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed-**

**MaidenAlice- **Oh I think Eriol will always tease Syaoran. (To tell you the truth it makes me giggle when he does. Shh…) I hope you liked the chapter!

**oxLilangelsweetyxo- **Sorry it took so long I was so busy these last two weeks . Thanks for the review I'm glad it's getting good for you!

**HappyHam- **I think the main reason they didn't say anything to Syaoran was because he was a boy and they didn't think he would care… Haha it's possible Tomoyo could pick right but I think she wants Sakura to figure it out on her own… maybe with a little push in the right direction. I'm glad you thought Syaoran was being cute it's what I'm going for! Your welcome.

**Ree-Vance- ** possibly but it is Eriol and he just loves to annoy Syaoran. I'm glad you think it's cute! Maybe this chapter added to your thoughts I sure hope so.

**TheCrimsonMystes- **Hehe Oh Eriol! aww don't be mean to the poor secret admirer I mean how would you feel remember Sakura can't even figure out who likes her and she picked the wrong person lol.

**PinkCherries08- **Thanks I'm glad you think so it means a lot I'm glad so many people like my first story! Sorry for the long update.


	7. The Movie

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Thanks to my beta _**Wings of Wind**_ she's the best! Check out her stories!

* * *

**Secret Admirer**

Ch 7- The Movie

The next morning Sakura got ready for school as usual, thinking about everything that happened yesterday, yet still not knowing what to do about it.

As she walked out the front door she saw Tomoyo standing by the gate as always, but today she saw a big smile on Tomoyo's face, which, somehow was not a surprise for Sakura.

"Morning, Tomoyo." said Sakura cheerfully.

Tomoyo excitedly exclaimed enable to contain herself, "Morning Sakura! Hey you know, there are only 2 months left of school and… your birthday is next week! Can you believe it? You're turning eighteen and we are almost done with high school! Oh, I have the cutest birthday dress for you to wear."

"Tomoyo, I thought I told you not to buy me any dresses." said Sakura cringing. She had been hoping Tomoyo wasn't going to make a big deal out of her birthday since she hadn't mentioned anything.

"Oh but Sakura, I didn't buy you anything! I've had this dress lying around in my room since I made it during the summer!" smiled Tomoyo.

'_I really was hoping she would forget about that with everything that has been going on lately.'_ thought Sakura with a mental sigh. Both of them then started walking to school as Sakura contemplate the easiest way to tell Tomoyo what happened yesterday. _'She is definitely going to freak out if I tell her that I might have feelings for Syaoran. I wonder how I'm going to break this to her…'_

"So Sakura-chan, what happened with Ren yesterday?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura was slightly taken aback with the dreaded question she wished she would not hear.

'_Oh no what do I do.' _thought Sakura nervously.

"…"

"Sakura, you know you have to tell me sooner or later. And it better be sooner." said Tomoyo with a hint of warning in her voice, demanding that Sakura spit out the truth.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Well… we went out for coffee as you know," Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement because she had indeed overheard where they were going and had sent Eriol after her to check up on Sakura, "and he told me that I was beautiful," at this Tomoyo squealed with excitement, "and then he told me that everyone thought I had a boyfriend." said Sakura cringing at little as she said it.

"What? Really Sakura?" said Tomoyo with a surprised tone.

"Yeah… and Ren's not the one who wrote the letters." said Sakura trying to get a change in subject.

"Is there anything else that happened?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura hesitated for a while before telling her the rest of the story. "Ren told me that everyone thought I had a boyfriend already. But then everyone found out about the secret admirer stuff and that I was looking for this secret admirer, so it was then concluded that I in fact didn't have a boyfriend." said Sakura looking down, trying not to make eye contact with Tomoyo.

"A boyfriend?" said Tomoyo confused, "A boyfriend?" her confusion turned into excitement. "Sakura are you hiding a boyfriend from me?" she said with a frown.

Laughing, Sakura said, "Tomoyo, if I had one, you would be the first to know."

"Of course I would be, how silly of me… So he said no one bothered you because they thought you had a boyfriend?"

"Yes exactly." answered Sakura.

"That's interesting, and I guess… it makes sense, boys don't bother you as much as they did a few years ago do they?" said Tomoyo thinking about how the boys used to be all over Sakura as soon as Touya left for college.

"No you're right, they don't." said Sakura.

"What else happened?" asked Tomoyo.

"Ren said some rude things… and I was telling him off when Eriol showed up and made me go home." said Sakura hoping Tomoyo wouldn't ask for more details.

"Yeah, that would be my doing. I had Eriol go and check up on you yesterday. I just felt like something wasn't right." said Tomoyo.

"That was probably a good thing, and at the end Syaoran ended up taking me home." said Sakura shyly which fortunately went unnoticed by Tomoyo.

"Well that's good! But more importantly now that we have disqualified Ren from your list who's next?" asked Tomoyo, her enthusiasm coming back to her.

"Hmm… how about we make it your turn now? Do you have anyone in mind?" asked Sakura.

"Well I guess my turn since you picked the first two…" said Tomoyo.

"I only picked the first one." laughed Sakura in response, "I picked Eriol, Ren asked me out on a date I didn't ask him on one."

"Fine, fine whatever you say Sakura." said Tomoyo with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah okay. I think I have someone in mind." said Tomoyo in a quiet voice.

Hesitating Sakura said, "… are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Hmm…No." said Tomoyo with her mysterious smile.

"H-Hoe…"

"Come on Sakura, let's hurry or we will both be late for class." said Tomoyo, dismissing the subject.

Sakura had just realized they had made it all the way to school while they had been talking and both of them headed to their lockers and then to their classroom. Heading to class Sakura and Tomoyo talked about their plans for the weekend.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go to the mall with me on Saturday?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hmm… I don't know Tomoyo." said Sakura.

"Oh… please Sakura." said Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes.

'_I hate it when she does that.' _thought Sakura.

"Fine." said Sakura giving in.

* * *

_During their lunch break._

"Sakura you said I can come over on Sunday right?" asked Eriol.

"Yup." replied Sakura with a smile.

Syaoran's ears perked up upon hearing this and when he looked up from his seat, Eriol was staring straight at him, as if daring him to say something. Flustered, Syaoran packed up his lunch and headed back to the classroom. As Syaoran walked away Sakura tried to call after him.

"Syaoran…" said Sakura softly.

"I don't think he can hear you." said Eriol, "In fact he doesn't hear you the same way you don't seem to hear him. His feelings that is."

Tomoyo started to choke on her food and said, "You said what now?" coughing a little.

"Tomoyo are you alright?" said Sakura and Eriol at the same time.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Tomoyo to both of them and turning to Eriol with fire in her eyes she said, "What have you not been telling me?"

"E-etto… I think I'll leave now, I got something to do..." said Sakura with a nervous laugh as she tried to get away from the table as quickly as possible. Tomoyo's anger is not something she could handle.

"Oh, I am so not through with you Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo.

"I know Tomoyo-chan… but I'm going to head to class. I'll talk to you after." said Sakura.

Tomoyo tried to stop her but Sakura was already to far from the table.

"Now you." said Tomoyo to Eriol, fire still in her eyes. "What have you not been telling me?"

Eriol gulped, but still retained most of his usual calmness. "Tomoyo, don't you think we should talk about this tonight? I-I believe you have something planned and you need my help, am I right?"

"Well… yes, but how did you know?" asked Tomoyo.

"A feeling." replied Eriol.

After this they both headed to join Sakura and Syaoran in the classroom.

* * *

_**After class**_

"Sakura I feel like there is something you're not telling me." said Tomoyo.

Sighing, Sakura decided to get it over with. "Well… it's about the previous 'date' I had with Ren the other day…"

"Hmm? What about it?" asked Tomoyo.

"W-well… did you remember I told you that Ren said everyone thought I had a boyfriend?"

"Well of course, Sakura-chan it was quite a surprise when you told me. But why is it bugging you?"

"Well the 'boyfriend' they were talking about was… Syaoran." said Sakura quietly.

"What? You're serious? Ren said that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes." replied Sakura.

"Hmm… so, how did you feel about that?" said Tomoyo very interested to hear Sakura's answer.

"To tell you the truth… I'm very confused right now." said Sakura.

"That's quite reasonable Sakura." said Tomoyo.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Of course. Syaoran is one of your best friends… and after what happened with Eriol, I can't even think twice about why you're confused about all of this," smiled Tomoyo reaching over to Sakura and giving her a hug. "but everything will be fine and I'm sure you'll figure everything out soon and you know I'm always here for you if you need me for anything."

"Thank you Tomoyo." said Sakura giving her a hug back.

They then started to walk to their lockers to get their homework for the weekend. As Sakura approached her locker she noticed that there was something attached to it and that made her heart leap _'Another letter from my secret admirer… I wonder what it's going to say.' _

As she got to her locker she realized that it wasn't a letter but a bag taped to her locker. Inside the bag was a beautiful green hardcover book with gold writing on the spine that read Love Poems. Inside the front cover of the book was an inscription.

**Sakura,**

**So you don't forget about me over the weekend.**

**From,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

"Oh my gosh Sakura how cute!" said Tomoyo from behind Sakura appearing out of nowhere.

"It is pretty sweet of him isn't it?" said Sakura dreamily.

Sakura and Tomoyo headed home. At Sakura's gate Tomoyo said her goodbyes, and so did Sakura.

"See you later tonight Tomoyo." said Sakura walking away.

"Have you picked a movie to watch?" asked Tomoyo.

"No it's Syaoran's turn this week." said Sakura waving a goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

Going up to her room to put her books away and changed, Sakura sat down on her bed and decided to take some time to read the book her Secret Admirer had given her. By the time she stopped reading, she realized that a lot of time had passed by, thus making her go into panic mode. _'Oh no I'm late and I still have to change into something nice.' _Sakura raced around her room trying to find something to wear. When she was finished she headed out the door to Syaoran's house. She reached his house a few minutes later and was greeted by a smiling Syaoran.

"Sorry I'm late Syaoran." said Sakura apologetically.

"It's fine. I was just finishing making dinner. Come in." said Syaoran making room for Sakura to pass though the doorway.

"I really am sorry… it's just I was reading and I got so caught up in it that I didn't even realize how much time had passed." said Sakura.

"Oh," said Syaoran blushing slightly, "well dinner is ready but no one else is here yet so I guess we can start eating by ourselves."

After dinner Eriol and Tomoyo still hadn't shown up. Sakura and Syaoran walked into the living room where the big screen tv was and Sakura saw that all the snacks and drinks had been set out already.

"Thank you for setting up already Syaoran, you didn't have to do it all alone you know… I would have helped." said Sakura shyly.

"It's no problem." said Syaoran, maintaining his stoic expression.

"Oh Syaoran… you're always so serious… lighten up will you?" as Sakura said this she tackled Syaoran to the ground and started a tickle fight just like the ones they use to have when Sakura would try to get Syaoran in a better mood.

Sakura's plan backfired however because Syaoran started to tickle her back as well. They finally ran out of breath and stopped tickling each other but continued to laugh.

Sakura finally stopped laughing and said "I wonder where Tomoyo and Eriol are?"

"Yeah… I've been wondering about that too… do you think we should wait for them or start the movie?" asked Syaoran.

"Let's start the movie… by the looks of it, who knows when they'll show up." replied Sakura.

Half way through the movie, Tomoyo texted Syaoran to tell him she wouldn't be making it tonight and for him to behave himself with her sweet little Sakura-chan, which made Syaoran blush. A few minutes later Eriol called and said he wouldn't be making it either.

"Sorry Syaoran… I can't make it tonight. Something suddenly came up and I can't delay it. Do take care of our lovely Sakura, kay?" said Eriol smirking knowing that Syaoran's face was turning red with anger and embarrassment.

* * *

As Eriol got off the phone, he approached Tomoyo limo, which just happened to be parked in front of Syaoran's house. As he opened the door to the limo Tomoyo's hand reached out and pulled him inside.

"You're late" said Tomoyo, not looking at Eriol but at the video camera she had pointed at Syaoran's living room window.

The screen of the camera showed Sakura and Syaoran watching a movie.

"Tomoyo, how are you getting sound from the living room we must be at least 100 feet away and the window is closed?"

"Simple… I stopped by Syaoran's on the way home today and planted a bug inside the lamp shade."

"Tomoyo…" said Eriol in a disapproving tone.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran finished the movie and started talking about the lecture they had in class that day. As they talked Sakura started to snuggle up to Syaoran as she always did when they were talking alone. Noticing what she was doing, Sakura started to blush but when she started to pull away Syaoran held her still against him. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes as they sat there.

"Syaoran I…" started Sakura.

"Sakura." said Syaoran.

As Syaoran stared at her, Sakura's mind was racing with all the things this moment could really mean. She needed to think and she couldn't do that here. She needed to be alone to think and she needed to talk to Tomoyo, and she knew she had to leave before she did something stupid.

"Syaoran I… I need to go." said Sakura standing as Syaoran loosened his hold on her with a slightly shocked expression on his face. "It's getting late, my dad will probably be worried and my brother is coming home soon I need to make sure everything is clean."

"Ok Sakura let me walk you home." said Syaoran.

"Thanks Syaoran, that's really sweet of you." said Sakura making Syaoran blush.

* * *

Tomoyo had been grasping into Eriol the entire time they had been watching the two and she just could not believe her ears when she heard Sakura decide to leave so abruptly.

"Can you believe that?" said Tomoyo.

"Actually I can. I know the feeling…" replied Eriol.

"You know the feeling? Wait, you know, now that I think about it, this is all your fault." said Tomoyo interrupting Eriol.

"My fault? what do you mean?" asked Eriol.

"Sakura is confused about her feelings now because of what you told her about being like a sister to you. I'm pretty sure you broke her heart. Not that she will tell me the truth. You hurt Sakura-chan and I'm not sure I can forgive you." said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I'm very sorry but I couldn't lie to her." said Eriol.

"and why not?" asked Tomoyo.

"because… because I'm in love with someone else." said Eriol turning slightly pink at the statement.

"Oh… so you weren't lying about that either. I thought you were just trying to let Sakura down easy."

"No I wasn't lying… but Tomoyo, what can I do to fix this…. to make you forgive me."

Thinking deeply for a while, Tomoyo found her answer, "Make Sakura's secret admirer confess his love to Sakura by Tuesday next week."

* * *

**Author Note- Interesting… Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. No Flames.**

**Sorry for the long delay **** I was going to post this last weekend but I have been crazy busy with my senior show, I hang in less than a month ahhh and I'm really really stressed out and on Friday last week I got rear ended (at a red light) on the way to the computer lab at my school. **

**So I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter since I****'m finishing school really soon and I'm busy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed-**

**CherriLuvsMusic-** Yes Syaoran's protective nature is really cute. Yeah I didn't like Ren much. Thanks for the review!

**MaidenAlice-** I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yup that's Sakura always the dense one. Yeah I've had people think I was going out with one of my best friends…

**HappyHam-** Of course it's always Eriol's fault! It possible your right about that… I know what kind of school do they go to! Yes she really needs some help you would think with Tomoyo as her best friend she would know but alas she it still as dense as ever. Your welcome I hope you like this chapter!

**Ree-Vance- **Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the new chapter.

**TheCrimsonMystes- Haha Yup Sakura is not as Dense anymore and yes Syaoran is an awesome protector. Thanks for the review! **


	8. The Mall

**Authors Note- Sorry it took so long. Please forgive me, I've been so busy because I just graduated! And now I'm busy looking for a job. My beta is also busy handling her university life. Apologies from the both of us.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Thanks to my beta _**Wings **__**of **__**Wind,**_ she's the best without her help and support this story wouldn't be possible! Check out her stories!

**Secret Admirer**

Ch 8- The Mall

"But Tomoyo, you know that's not giving me many days…" said Eriol nervously.

"Yes I know, but that's part of the challenge." said Tomoyo.

"You know what I'm going to have to do to make that happen right?" said Eriol in a slight pleading manner

"Why Eriol, whatever _are_ you talking about," smiled Tomoyo mischievously, "saa, shall we get you home then?"

"Yes, please." replied Eriol. _'__This __is __going __to __be __a __long __weekend__' _thought Eriol with a sigh.

* * *

As Sakura and Syaoran walked home, Sakura thought to herself, _'__What __am __I __doing? __I __have __so __many __thoughts __running __through __my __head __I __just __don__'__t __know__…' _

"What's on your mind Sakura?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

"Hoe? Um… nnothing." blushed Sakura.

"Come on now, I know its something… because for one thing you haven't said a word since we left my house and I usually cant get you to stop talking." laughed Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun you're so mean." huffed Sakura.

"Of course I am, I'm allowed to tease my best friend as much as I want." smiled Syaoran.

"Not fair." pouted Sakura.

"Of course it is. Sakura, you always ask for it. Remember how…"

Syaoran was cut off when a drunken man walked up to them.

"Hey boy, your girlfriend is pretty cute."

Syaoran glared at him and stood in front of Sakura..

"Hey girly, how about you and me get away from this loser and go somewhere a little more private?"

"That's no way to talk to a lady." said Syaoran, "Sakura, go get some ice cream at the corner café." said Syaoran as he handed her some money, signaling for her to go away.

"But Syaoran…" said Sakura, worry evident in her words.

"Sakura, please." said Syaoran looking at Sakura with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sakura walked away. At the café she ordered two ice creams, a strawberry and and a chocolate. Walking back outside, she saw Syaoran standing outside the café door leaning against the wall.

"Syaoran, what happened?" said Sakura as she handed him the chocolate ice cream.

"Nothing. We just had a few words… how to treat women with respect, you know, that sort of thing." said Syaoran shrugging it off.

"A-ano, Syaoran-kun, is that the man over there trying to get out of the trash can?" asked Sakura.

"What are you talking about Sakura? I swear sometimes I can't take you anywhere ." said Syaoran as he led Sakura away from the scene.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to walk **me** home!" said Sakura.

"Yeah and Sakura," said Syaoran turning to her, "I seriously don't want you walking home alone at night. If I wasn't here just now, I don't even want to think about what would have happened." said Syaoran with annoyance in his eyes as he turned toward the man stuck in the trash can again.

His face flashed with anger and he started walking back over to the man again. _'__Oh __no__… __what __do __I __do,__'_ thought Sakura.

"A-ano…Syaoran…" said Sakura softly.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned back to Sakura, the signs of his fury fading off instantly at the sound of her voice.

"Thank you." said Sakura giving Syaoran a kiss on the cheek and grabbing his free hand while walking in the direction of her house.

At this Syaoran turned beet red, still frozen in his tracks.

"Now Syaoran, I really do need to get home you know." said Sakura with a giggle.

"Of course Sakura." said Syaoran catching up to walk next to her but not letting go of her hand.

"Syaoran-kun? Do you ever think about what it would be like if things were different?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm… I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say…" replied Syaoran.

"Well hmmm…"

"Sakura?" asked a confused Syaoran.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking what if things were different. What if Tomoyo and Eriol were dating? Do you think things would change?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm I'm not really sure to tell you the truth but I'm sure we would all still be best friends." smiled Syaoran.

"What if Tomoyo told Eriol she liked him and Eriol turned her down?" asked Sakura, What would happen then?"

Syaoran started laughing, "you're kidding right Eriol is crazy about Tomoyo he would never do that."

"What… what about someone else? Isn't there a chance they would not be friends anymore after something like that, at least not the same knowing how the other person truly felt about them." asked Sakura.

"I'd like to think a great friendship is stronger than that wouldn't you?" stated Syaoran.

"Well yes…" agreed Sakura.

"Well,we have it settled. A great friendship, will live through anything." said Syaoran with a smile.

After answering, he leaned over and took a lick of Sakura's strawberry ice cream.

"Hey!" yelled Sakura.

"What? I just wanted some Strawberry." laughed Syaoran.

"Eat your own ice cream!" said Sakura blushing slightly.

"Well, since I'm a fair person, here, have some of mine." said a still laughing Syaoran.

Laughing as well, Sakura took a lick, "mm, strawberry is still better!" said Sakura sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever you say Sakura." He said with a chuckle.

Reaching Sakura's gate they bid goodbye to each other.

"Thank you for walking me home." said Sakura.

"Sakura… what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Syaoran nervously but being careful to hide it from his facial expression.

"Actually its Tomoyo's day tomorrow and you know how she gets about those… we should be heading to the mall to buy clothes." said Sakura with a smile.

"Oh, okay well, I'll see you soon." said Syaoran as he started to walk away..

"Un! Good night Syaoran." yelled Sakura at his retreating figure.

Sakura ran into her house and started to clean up the house. _'__I __should __tidy __up __things __for __Sunday __because __I __know __tomorrow __Tomoyo __is __going __to __drag __me __out __of __the __house __and __I__'__ll __be __too __tired __to __clean __when __I __get __back.__'_ thought Sakura. After finishing her cleaning, Sakura ran up to her room jumped into her bed and called Tomoyo. She didn't even have to wait for the second ring before Tomoyo picked up the phone and asked her about every single detail of what happened that night.

"Tomoyo-chan, I need to talk to you… we had dinner and we were watching a movie like always. I didn't know what I should be thinking, but when I was snuggling up to Syaoran, it kind of felt different… like something more than all the times before. I-It _is_ a feeling of.. more than friends, right? Tomoyo-chan, I just don't know if I'm ready to change our friendship in that way.

"Sakura-chan…" said Tomoyo softly

"I just don't want things to change if he… if he… doesn't feel.. the same about me." said Sakura, her voice quivering as if she's about to cry.

"I know you're scared, but you know how Syaoran is… he would do anything for you! He would even cross the ocean just to be by your side. And you know Eriol and I would do the same, nothing will change Sakura… We will always be friends and all of us will grow old together." assured Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan… I envy you. You always know what to say!" said Sakura.

"Of course Sakura… now, Let me know what happened when Syaoran walked you home!" said Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"Hmm Tomoyo?"

"Yes Sakura…?"

"I never said Syaoran walked me home…"

"Oh hmm well you see… I.. assume since I wasn't there to drive you home he would offer to walk you." said Tomoyo quickly.

"Oh yeah… Well he did. We even got ice cream, strawberry my favorite, and I'm pretty sure he beat up some man who was being very rude to me." said Sakura.

Laughing, Tomoyo said, "What do you mean pretty sure? You didn't see it?"

"Well no, he gave me some money to buy us ice cream and by the time I got back the man was gone but I think Syaoran stuffed him in a trash can…" said Sakura.

"Oh dear… well, if he did do it I'm sure the man deserved it. But wait Sakura… Did Syaoran come inside or leave right away when you got home?" asked Tomoyo concerned.

"Uhm…He left…" said Sakura confused.

"Sakura you do realize a very angry Syaoran probably went back to finish with that guy right? I hope he made it out of that trash can or he's not going to be able to walk."

"Hoe…"

"Oh well not much you can do about it now right Sakura?... Sakura?" said Tomoyo.

Sakura hung up with Tomoyo and dialed Syaoran cell phone _'__oh __no __I __hope __he __isn__'__t __doing __anything __stupid__'_ thought Sakura_._

"Hello?" answered Syaoran.

"Syaoran, please tell me you didn't go back and break that guy's legs."

Hearing a soft chuckle coming from Syaoran, Sakura became even more confused.

"Sakura you're worried about that guy even though he wasn't a good person at all?" asked Syaoran.

"Well yes and no…"

"Hmm?" acquired Syaoran.

"I'm more worried about you getting in trouble for doing something to him. It's not worth it." explained Sakura.

"Oh," said Syaoran a blush forming on his face, "well I didn't do anything, he was gone when I got back."

"So you would have done something if he was there?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe…" said Syaoran laughing.

"Syaoran behave yourself!" said Sakura.

"Yes, yes I will, now, good night." said Syaoran still laughing.

"Good night, Syaoran." smiled Sakura.

Sakrua then hung up the phone. _'__Syaoran__…__.__'_ thought Sakura starting to blush. _'__oh __crap __I __just __hung __up __on __Tomoyo!__'_

The phone started ringing.

Sakura answered it cautiously, "T…tt… Tomoyo…"

"Sakura **I ****can****not ****believe** you just hung up on me!" exclaimed an angry Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo I just had to make sure Syaoran didn't do anything stupid." said Sakura.

"You hang up on me to talk to Syaoran?"

"Yes…"

"Oh so that's how much your friendship means to you hmmm?" asked Tomoyo.

"No Tomoyo, it's not like that at all." said Sakura trying to defend herself.

"Well then make it up to me." said Tomoyo.

"Of course Tomoyo-chan, anything!"

"Tomorrow at the mall" said Tomoyo slowly.

"Yes." answered a scared Sakura.

"We are going shopping!" replied a very excited Tomoyo.

"Oh" said Sakura giving up.

"What was that Sakura?" said a suspicious Tomoyo.

"Oh… um… n… Nothing I can't wait!" said Sakura in her most cheerful voice.

"See you bright and early! Bye now." said Tomoyo as she hung up.

Sakura got off the phone _'__I __have __this __odd __feeling __that __Tomoyo __had __that __whole __conversation __planned __out.__'_

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

"Sakura… wake up."

"5 more minutes Dad." said Sakura rolling over onto her side.

"Sakura it's me Tomoyo… wake up."

"What,?"said Sakura jumping upright in her bed, "T-Tomoyo what are you doing here?"

"We're going to the mall silly." giggled Tomoyo.

"But it's so early." said Sakura laying back down.

"We have a long day ahead of us!" replied Tomoyo.

"Great…" said Sakura with no enthusiasm.

"Come get up. I brought you an outfit to wear!" exclaimed Tomoyo excitedly.

As Sakura got dressed in the cute white peasant top, black shorts and white sandals Tomoyo had brought for her to wear she thought about how long her day would be.

"Tomoyo are you sure you just don't want to…" asked Sakura.

Sakura stopped when she saw Tomoyo looking at her with big round puppy dog eyes. _'__oh __no __not __that __look __again.__' _Thought Sakura.

"Sakura you know how much our girl time shopping trips mean to me… it's just not the same with Syaoran and Eriol tagging along. We never get anything done." said Tomoyo with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ok let's head to the mall. But you know why we never get anything done right?" said Sakura.

Flashback

* * *

"I'm so excited we all get to go to the mall together." said Sakura.

"Yes!" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah." Mumbled an angry looking Syaoran.

"Of course Sakura." said Eriol.

Getting out of Tomyo's limo the group headed into the mall.

"Oh Sakura I can't wait to buy you some new clothes!" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo you don't have to I'm fine." Sakura replied shyly.

"Sakura you know I love to buy you clothes and make you clothes and have you try on clothes and…" continued Tomoyo.

As Tomoyo continued her rant Sakura slowly walked backwards away from her and as she did she bumped into an older boy.

"Oh I'm very sorry I didn't see you there." apologized Sakura.

"It's fine as long as you're okay." smiled the older boy.

"Yes everything's fine. I'm in one piece," smiled Sakura.

"Well good maybe we could go get some coffee." said the older boy.

"Sakura." said Syaoran walking up to Sakura, "I think we should get a move on. Eriol's already half way across the mall and Tomoyo still daydreaming."

"Oh yes… well I'm sorry but I have to go." said Sakura running toward Tomoyo and grabbing her hand to lead her off towards Eriol.

Syaoran watched her walk away and turned to the older boy.

"You must be her boyfriend." said the older boy.

"…"

"Hmm well maybe not. You better watch out though. She's quite a looker." said the older boy walking away from Syaoran.

Growling Syaoran walked off toward Sakura and Tomoyo's direction.

"Tomoyo snap out of it." said Sakura.

"Oh? Sakura? What… how… did I get here? Syaoran, where is Eriol?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran as he walked up to them.

"Right here." said Eriol from the side.

"Oh okay well…" Tomoyo stopped and glared at the boys. "what are you two wearing!"

Syaoran and Eriol both fell to the ground at her comment.

Confused Sakura asked, "What do you mean Tomoyo? They look fine to me."

Starting to freak out a little Tomoyo exclaimed, "No no no no no! They are not even matching. I cannot be seen walking around with the boys looking like this. Let's go in this store **now**!"

As Tomoyo ran around the store looking for clothes for the boys, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol sat by the dressing room waiting for Tomoyo to throw new clothes at them. After she made her selections she made the boys go and change into their new outfits. After Tomoyo gave the final okay she made Syaoran and Eriol buy the outfits and change back into them.

"See, now you both look so much better." said Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"Whatever… I just don't want to get her mad." mumbled Syaoran so that only Sakura and Eriol could hear. Sakura started to giggle.

"What was that?" said Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing… Syaoran and Eriol look so cute, don't you think Tomoyo?" asked Sakura to get Tomoyo mind off her giggle.

"Yes they do! Now let's go." said Tomoyo, the comments making both Eriol and Syaoran blush like mad.

"Lets head to the food court." said Sakura.

As they made their way back into the mall Sakura started to notice that more and more girls had been staring their way and she asked, "Tomoyo, do you sense something weird?"

"What do you mean Sakura?" said Tomoyo still glowing from her triumph of getting the boys to buy new clothes.

"Well there's been a bunch of girl staring at us and now there are even some following us." said Sakura looking a bit worried.

"What?" said Tomoyo and sure enough when she looked back she saw girls following them all staring at Syaoran and Eriol. Seeing this Tomoyo suddenly felt jealous _'__I __feel__… __jealous__…_ _why __would __I __feel __that __way?__'_ But looking at the girls and how they looked at Eriol it didn't sit well with her.

"Well looks like our mall trip is done." said Tomoyo as she grabbed Eriol's arm making some of the girls angry and others sad. "Sakura shall we go?"

'_Oh __thank __god __I __don__'__t __have __to __try __on __clothes, __wait__… __why __is __Tomoyo __holding __Eriol__'__s __arm? __Should __I __do __the __same __with __Syaoran?__'_ contemplated Sakura.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo uncertain. Tomoyo just nodded her head. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm, making all the girls disband.

End flashback

* * *

"Remember now? The last time they came to the mall we had to buy them new clothes and then all the girls followed us." said Sakura, "Yeah now that I think about it remember how jealously you got when those girls were looking at Eriol." giggled Sakura.

"What no I didn't … wait what about Syaoran? Everytime there's a boy around that shows any interest in you he always ends up chasing them away… Do I sense some jealousy there?" replied Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo don't get my hopes up… you know Touya does the same things." laughed Sakura.

"Well we're at the mall. Now so let's shop!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

As Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the mall stopping at Tomoyo's favorite stores they started to realize that there was lots of boys giving them looks, a few even tried to talk to them but Tomoyo wasn't having any of it, it was her time with Sakura. At the third store they stopped, after Tomoyo had already brought both of them a years worth of clothes.

Sakura asked "Tomoyo, can we get something to eat please? I'm starving."

"Of course Sakura lets go." said Tomoyo her stomach agreed.

So they made their way to the food court many boys tried to come up and talk to them but after seeing the look on Tomoyo's face they backed away slowly. Right before they made it to the food court their way was blocked by none other than Ren.

"Ren what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Actually I was shopping for an 'I'm sorry present' for you Sakura." smiled Ren.

"That's Kinomoto to you Ren." said an angry Tomoyo.

"Now, Now Daidouji I think that's Sakura's decision isn't it, Sakura?" asked Ren.

"I think you should leave now Ren." said Sakura.

Confused Ren said, "But Sakura I thought…"

"Good bye." said Sakura turning away.

Ren left angrily.

"I'm so proud of my Sakura-chan sticking up for herself." smiled Tomoyo giving Sakura a big hug.

"Well it looks like Sakura can take care of herself after all." said Eriol coming out of nowhere with a very angry looking Syaoran following him.

"Eriol, Syaoran what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Yes what are you doing here?" asked Tomoyo looking a bit angry.

"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura looking at Tomoyo confused by her anger.

"Well I was just dropping by for some lunch and I happened to run into Syaoran." said Eriol.

"Is this true Syaoran?..." asked Tomoyo, "but why were you here?"

"Well you see…" said Syaoran blushing.

"Syaoran I know what you were trying to do you were trying to interrupt my 'Sakura and Tomoyo time' weren't you?" said Tomoyo.

"No it's nothing like that I swear Tomoyo." said Syaoran a bit scared at Tomoyo's reaction.

As Tomoyo and Syaoran continued to argue Eriol walked up to Sakura and said, "those two…"

"Yeah, Tomoyo always gets like this on "her" days with me." giggled Sakura.

"Syaoran you know this is my day with Sakura you had her all to yourself last night!" said Tomoyo.

"Wow… Tomoyo gets really angry and loud when it comes to you Sakura." said an amused Eriol.

"Yeah, but she's a bit angrier today. I've never seen her like this before." said Sakura, "I think she's just annoyed at all the boys who have been following us today."

"What do you say we get some lunch while those two try to figure out how to best divide your time." laughed Eriol.

Laughing Sakura replied, "Oh, Eriol what are you talking about?"

"Sakura I think your innocence is why so many people love you." smiled Eriol making Sakura blush at his statement.

Eriol bought their lunch and they sat down to start eating Eriol sat down right next to Sakura.

"When do you think they will be done arguing?" asked Sakura starting to eat her lunch.

"As soon as they realize were gone." smiled Eriol.

As if on que both Syaoran and Tomoyo appeared and sat down across from Sakura and Eriol. Eriol took out his phone and sent Tomoyo a text message "Trust me"

"Syaoran aren't you going to buy Tomoyo lunch?" asked Eriol.

"Come on lets pick out what you want to eat." said Syaoran as they both got up to get their food.

"So Sakura you still haven't figured out who your secret admirer is?" asked Eriol.

"No not yet." said Sakura sadly.

"Well I'm sure that will change pretty soon." smiled Eriol.

"What do you mean Eriol?" asked Sakura confused.

At this point Syaoran was heading back with Tomoyo.

"Well I'm sure your secret admirer will be forced to tell you soon." said Eriol.

"Why would that be?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo and Syaoran took their seats across from them.

"A girl like you, lots of boys will be chasing after you as soon as they catch wind that you're looking for someone that likes you they're sure to come in force confessing their love for you."

"Hoe"

"But I think your secret admirer is just afraid… that you don't feel the same way but he'll never know unless he try's right?" laughed Eriol.

"Right!" said Tomoyo.

Eriol put his arm around Sakura, "but who knows maybe someone else will sweep you off your feet before he even has a chance to. I mean he is taking his time maybe he will just not be fast enough."

"Maybe" said Sakura sadly.

As they ate their food Tomoyo talked about all the clothes she brought on their trip to the mall and how much fun it was going to be dressing Sakura up.

"Tomoyo you're just boring the boys." laughed Sakura.

"Well they shouldn't have come if they're bored, no one invited them anyway." said Tomoyo looking offended.

"Oh Tomoyo what will I do with you." smiled Sakura.

When they finished eating they decided to call it a day and they all headed home. Tomoyo and Sakura together to Sakura's house to start what Tomoyo called Sakura's makeover day, where Tomoyo would try different colors of makeup on Sakura, makeup that Sakura would never wear. After a few hours of makeup trials Tomoyo finally relented and called it a night.

"Good night Sakura I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see what your brother thinks about this secret admirer." said Tomoyo.

"Hoe, Tomoyo you wouldn't would you?" asked Sakura terrified.

"Night." said Tomoyo as she ran out the front door.

**Author Note- Please review the next chapter is done and will be posted soon! No Flames.**

**The story is close to being over only a few chapters left!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed love you all!-**

**YamatoNadeshiko-** I'm glad you love it! That makes me happy there's some E&T in this chater mostly Tomoyo being jealous hehe but I promise more soon.

**PinkCherries08**- hehe yeah there will be more about Eriol next chapter! Thanks!

**HappyHam-** I know but I'm glad for every review I get! And I love that a lot of people review each chapter! Yes Tomoyo is a stalker but so is Syaoran… haha it would be funny if Sakura rubbed it in her face but I feel like she would go crazy and make the confession happen all over again just to film it… Just sayin

**MaidenAlice-** Here's the start of what Eriol is doing the deal with Tomoyo's task and more next chapter! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Ree-Vance-** hehe well… I wanna say… but you might not read anymore if I tell you lol. Yes they do snuggle lol aww so cute.

**Nirvana****of****Darkness-** sorry no confession in this chapter… but there's only a few chapters left sooo...

**szamrulesu-** I'm so glad your excited it makes me really excited too when people like my story lol. Thanks so much for the review!

**Xinliang-** ! I'm funny I'm glad you think so I do try. Yeah I know she got over Eriol fast but I think she just realized "hey he's like a brother to me and he likes my best friend maybe I never really liked him like that." Plus she was still sad but now she's just so confused about Syaoran and that is all she can think about.

**.99**- Thank you! I hope you like the new chapter.


	9. The Brother

**Authors Note- Hey everyone sorry everything has been crazy for me these last few months. I'm trying to find a job and in todays economy it just seems impossible. I'm gonna try to finish the story soon I hope it works out! In the mean time I will post a short 2 shot for everyone to read!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Thanks to my beta _**Wings of Wind,**_ she's the best without her help and support this story wouldn't be possible! Check out her stories!

Ch 9 - The Brother

Sakura woke up that Sunday morning to the smell of pancakes cooking downstairs. '_MMM that smells so good! Dad must be making breakfast!'_ thought Sakura as she got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. In her rush to get downstairs she found herself hitting the wall.

"Ahhh wow. That really hurt." Sakura cried out holding her nose.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going Kaijuu." said Touya.

"Atashi wa kaijuu janai! Mou!." said Sakura as she looked up ready to stomp her foot on Touya's. It took her a few moments to realize that Touya's was back. "Touya! You're home." Sakura then jumped into her brother's arms happily.

"I'm happy to see you too."said Touya giving Sakura a hug back, "I'm glad you gave up your monster ways and didn't stomp my foot."

"Oh yeah." said Sakura with an evil smirk on her face as she plastered her foot onto Touya's , much to the latter's amusement.

As Touya nursed his aching foot Sakura walked calmly over to the dinning room and sat down in her chair as her father put out breakfast.

"Good Morning Sakura." said Fujitaka.

"Good Morning dad, I hope you don't mind I invited Eriol over today because he wanted to talk to me about something, and I know he wants to say hello to Touya since its been a while." said Sakura with a smile as she dug into her breakfast.

"That's no problem at all." replied Fujitaka.

"Who's coming over?" said Touya as he limped into his seat, "I hope its not that brat Li."

Giving Touya the evil eye Sakura replied, "Syaoran is not a brat."

"Well you could have fooled me." said Touya as he started eating.

As Sakura prepared her reply a sudden laugher filled the room. Both Sakura and Touya turned their heads to see their father laughing at their behavior.

"Touya, you know how Sakura gets when you talk about Syaoran like that, and you know you shouldn't say that. He takes good care of her when your not here you know" said Fujitaka directing his words at Touya and then turning to Sakura, "and you know Touya doesn't really mean it he's just being his over protective self as always, he's just afraid of that one day Syaoran will take you away from us."

Laughing Sakura said, "Dad what are you talking about?"

"Well I have to be protective if it wasn't for me that brat would be in Sakura's room doing who knows what with the doors closed." said Touya.

"But Touya! Dad lets Syaoran in my room all the time when we have homework to do…" said a confused Sakura.

"You WHAT!" said Touya outraged, "you let that brat into my sister's room with the door closed unsupervised! I know how teenage boys think! how could you…"

"Touya, you and I know perfectly well that Syaoran is not that kind of boy." interrupted Fujitaka.

Touya stared at his father with anger and disbelief and Sakura stared at them with a slight confused look "Hmm what's going on?"

"Nothing Sakura why don't you clean up breakfast while we have a little chat." said Touya

"Ok" said Sakura with a smile.

As Sakura cleared the table she hummed to herself and walked over to the sink to clean off the dishes. _'__I __wonder __what __they __are __talking __about __in __there__… __Touya __sure __didn__'__t __seem __to __happy.__'_ Suddenly Sakura heard yelling from the other room.

"What do you mean he comes over here all the time and she goes over his house too. What, are they going out or something?" said Touya his volume rising with every word.

"Sakura!" yelled Touya as he stomped into the kitchen.

Sakura just stood up right looking at him confused still holding a soapy dish in her hand and with water still running in the sink.

"Sakura please let me you are not dating the brat." asked Touya sadly.

"Hoe?" said Sakura surprised by his question.

"Sakura." said Touya sweetly as he walked up and gave Sakura a soft hug, "I just.. don't want to lose you." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Touya you're so silly. I'm getting dish soap all over you and I'm not going to leave you big brother! I'll always be here." said Sakura hugging her brother back.

"No you won't you baka," laughed Touya letting go of Sakura and wiping the tears from his face, "The brat is going to take you away from me one of these days." Ruffling Sakura's hair Touya walked away _'__I__'__ll __just __have __to __give __him __hell__'_ he thought as he turned to see his sister continuing to do the dishes.

"Feel better Touya?" asked Fujitaka.

"'ll get what's coming to him if he touches her again." said Touya.

Laughing Fujitaka said, "well I guess I can't stop you from doing that but remember not to hurt him too bad… Oh and Touya you do know if you hurt him Sakura would be the one to treat his wounds don't you."

Every vein on Touya face pulsed as he realized this was the truth and in his anger he walked up to his room slamming the door.

After Sakura finished her cleaning she sat down in the living room and watched the news. After about half an hour of watching Sakura heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" said Sakura cheerfully.

As she opened the door Eriol came into view.

"Good Morning!" said Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura. May I come in?" asked Eriol politely with a smile.

"Of course! Please sit down in the living room, can I get you some tea?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Please." said Eriol with a smile.

Sakura then ran off to get the tea tray and some cookies. When she came back she poured the tea. Eriol smiled at her.

"So Eriol you wanted to talk to me yes?" asked Sakura.

"Yes Sakura I'm just not sure what to do… about Tomoyo that is." said Eriol sadly.

Instantly Sakura eyes became starry "Eriol I can't wait to come up with a plan."

After they finished setting their plan, codename 'confess love to Tomoyo-chan' Touya came back downstairs looking much calmer now and upon seeing Eriol he walked straight over to the couch and sat down intent on talking to him.

"Eriol its good to see you." said Touya in an surprisingly friendly tone.

"Likewise, how have you been?" asked Eriol in reply.

"Pretty good yourself?" said Touya.

"Good I can't complain." said Eriol.

"Touya you're being so nice to Eriol yet you never seem to get along with Syaoran" said Sakura upon hearing their exchange.

"It's because he wants some… information." laughed Eriol as he answered Sakura. "Isn't that right Touya?"

Grinning Touya answered, "Yes that is right and I know from experience that Eriol over here doesn't give out information under pressure… or bodily harm."

"Meaning what?" asked Sakura.

"Meaning the last time he tried to force it out of me I didn't give anything up," said Eriol, "but a civilized conversation makes this a different story completely."

"So that's why he's being so nice?" asked a curious Sakura.

"That and we have an understanding." replied Eriol looking at Touya.

"An understanding?" asked Sakura trying to get more information.

"Well you see its something that happened a while after Eriol moved here, the day you come home late and Eriol was here talking to me without my arm around his neck in a strangle hold like you usually saw us." said Touya.

'_I __remember __when __Eriol __showed __up, __Touya __didn't __want __to __let __me __anywhere __near __him __for __a __long __time __too, __but __one __day __Eriol __came __over __when __Touya __was __home __and __I __wasn't __there __yet, __but __when __I __came __in __they __were __talking __like __old __friends, __but __I __never __did __find __out __what __happened.__' _thought Sakura.

**Flashback**

* * *

Eriol walked up to Sakura's front door and knocked. Sakura had forgotten to take home his notes from math class so that she could study and he thought it'd be right to drop them off for her. Boy was he ever wrong.

As the door opened it wasn't Sakura but her brother Touya who stood towering over the door frame.

Gulping Eriol said, "Hello Kinomoto-san."

"Hiiragizawa, what are you doing here?" asked Touya.

"I came to drop off my math notes for Sakura-chan." said Eriol bravely.

"Hmm…" said Touya eyeing Eriol with suspicion.

"Why don't you come inside." said Touya.

"No it's really okay, I just wanted to leave these with Sakura, honest." said Eriol as he tried to get away.

But Touya just grabbed Eriol by the collar, dragged him to the living room and sat him down on the couch

"Now Hiiragizawa what are your intensions with my sister?" said Touya.

"Yourrr sister?" stuttered Eriol _'__oh __no __he __thinks __I __like __Sakura __I __might __not __make __it __out __of __here __alive.__' _thought Eriol.

"Yes, what do you plan on doing to poor sweet innocent Sakura?" said Touya growing angrier by the minute.

Eriol says "Nothing," Touya stares at him evilly "I swear!"

"I don't believe you. You've been hanging around her for a few months now and I don't think you have good intentions." said Touya.

"It's just that…" said Eriol but he was interrupted by Touya.

"What? Spit it out Hiiragizawa!" yelled Touya.

"I like Tomoyo!" said Eriol in a hurry not believing that he said those words the second he blurted them out.

Slightly relieved, Touya replied, "Oh well I guess that…"

"Sakura's a great girl and she's one of my best friends. I would do anything for her and I wont let anyone hurt her and I know the same goes for Syaoran." said Eriol quickly trying to cover his tracks.

"Li? that brat, he's another story but you… you might just work. Fine you will report any suspicious behavior coming from that brat… or any other boy that comes near Sakura. Do you understand that I will be watching your actions with my cousin Tomoyo she's like a sister to me too. Sakura loves her very much." said Touya.

"Well I'm glad they both have such a persistent protector." said Eriol.

"Flattery will not work with me Hiiragizawa." said Touya narrowing his eyes at Eriol.

"Yeah I didn't think it would but that won't stop me from trying. But… what is your problem with Syaoran exactly?" asked Eriol intrigued.

"It's that.. I know one day when he stops being so thick and my sister isn't so dense anymore he's going to take her away from me."

**End flashback**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm dense? That's not nice Touya." said Sakura as she stomped on Touya's foot.

"You two will never change." said Eriol _'__and __she __missed __the __whole __point __of __the __story__'_ sighed Eriol.

Touya rubbed his foot

"So you're telling me that Touya knew that you liked Tomoyo for that long?" exclaimed Sakura in surprise.

"Yes." said both Eriol and Touya in union.

"I feel like I'm the last person to know everything." pouted Sakura.

"That you are." said Touya.

"Touya." said Sakura angrily as she got ready to stomp on his foot but abruptly there was a knock on the door.

'_Who __could __that __be__'_ thought Sakura as she ran for the door.

"Coming!" As she opened the door she was met with a familiar pair of piercing amber eyes, "Syaoran what are you doing here? Please come in!" said Sakura as she invited Syaoran inside.

"Thank you I just came by to…" said Syaoran but he was interrupted.

"What is that brat doing here?" yelled Touya as he walked over to face Syaoran.

Syaoran was almost as tall as Touya now and they both looked like they were not going to stop glaring at each other anytime soon. Sakura decided to step in getting in front of Syaoran quickly to face Touya.

"Sakura!" said Touya, "stop this now, you know better…" but Sakura seemed to have moved to quickly and lost her balance, she started to fall backwards but a pair of warm arms caught her from behind and she settled into a hard chest.

Touya's face turned deadly, "Let go off my sister now."

"What?" stuttered Sakura as she looked behind her a bright red Syaoran was holding her against his chest so she wouldn't fall backwards. At this Sakura blushed and tried to move but Syaoran had another plan.

"I don't think Sakura wants to Touya, aren't you going to let her live her own life?" asked Syaoran, still holding her.

"H…Hoe…?" said Sakura turning bright red.

"You little brat! Don't you talk about my sister like that! She would never be with someone like you." said Touya.

"Hmm it seems like you've changed your mind about that now. That's not what you said…" replied Syaoran with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" said Touya.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing Sakura, just something your brother told me a while ago." answered Syaoran.

"But I wanna know." said Sakura persistently.

"Sakura can you make us some more tea? I think we're going to need a few more cups." said Eriol with a smile.

"Of course I'll be right back." said Sakura walking away, "oh and Touya don't even think about hurting Syaoran."

As Sakura disappeared into the kitchen Eriol asked, "So you're going to tell me what Touya said aren't you?"

"Hmm if that annoys Kinomoto I guess I will." smirked Syaoran.

**Flashback**

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol walked out Syaoran's front door laughing as Sakura followed behind, when she reached the front door she turned around and gave Syaoran a big hug. "Thank you for having us over Syaoran." said Sakura.

"No problem Sakura." said Syaoran blushing.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol had been leaving Syaoran house after a Friday movie night, Sakura laughed as they all got into Tomoyo's limo and the car drove off. Touya who had been watching from the street walked quickly to the door.

"Li" said Touya catching Syaoran off guard as he walk up to his front door.

"Kinomoto?"

"We need to talk… now" said Touya.

"Come in." said Syaoran as he moved over for Touya to pass by.

"What can I do for you?" asked Syaoran.

"I want you to leave my sister alone." said Touya.

Syaoran looked at Touya with a slightly surprised look, "What?"

"I want you to stay away from my sister and don't want you to even look at her." said Touya.

"Kinomoto-san, you should know better… you know I will not be doing that." said Syaoran. "Sakura is one of my best friends after all."

"Yes you will be Li, she's my sister and I don't want her around you!" yelled Touya.

"And why is that? She can make her own decisions you know, she's a big girl."

"I don't want her…" said Touya trying to think of what to say.

"Hmm?" said Syaoran as he waited for Touya to explain himself.

"Li she's my only sister and I don't want to lose her and I'm not going to ever stop fighting you for her." said Touya with fire in his eyes.

"Sakura loves you. Why would you ever lose her?" asked Syaoran confused at where Touya was going with this.

Finally Touya said, "Because I know that one day… you're going to take her away from me."

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"I know you love her even if you don't realize it or you just can't say it out loud yet and I'm not going to lose her to a baka like you! She's my little monster. You can admit it to yourself you love my sister but you can't have her!" yelled Touya.

"Touya I'm not going to take Sakura away from you… and I promise I'll take care of her." said Syaoran softly.

Thinking Touya replied, "hmm well… at least I know you're not going to let any boys near her when I'm at college."

"What?" said Syaoran.

"I'm leaving it to you and Eriol to make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend when I get back since it seems like you're not going to be a man anytime soon and ask the girl you're in love with out." said Touya smirking.

"What I'm… I'm not in love with…" said Syaoran blushing.

"Yeah you keep thinking that because I don't want you anywhere near my sister and if I find out you even lay a finger on her I'll be back and its not going to be pretty."

said Touya as he started out the door.

"Bye Li. Take care of Sakura for me." said Touya.

Syaoran stared after him, dumbfounded..

**End flashback**

* * *

"Oh I see." said a laughing Eriol, "Touya you do realize that its probably your fault that Syaoran realized what he felt for Sakura?"

"What?" said Touya, "ahh your telling me he really didn't realize he loved my sister after all that time?"

"I'm afraid not but he did have quite the crush on cute little Sakura-chan." said Eriol making Syaoran blush.

"Shut up Eriol." said Syaoran.

Eriol laughed, "Why would I do that? This is fun."

At this point Syaoran started fighting with Eriol and as Touya was about to join them the door bell rang.

'_Who __could __that __be __thought.__'_ Touya as he answered the door.

"Tomoyo?" said a surprised Touya with a smile.

"Hello Touya, it's so nice to see you smile." said Tomoyo as she walked through the door.

"Its good to see you too." said Touya as he gave Tomoyo a hug.

"Hmm…" said Tomoyo as she looked into the living room and saw Syaoran and Eriol fighting, "well it looks like everyone's here. Wait you haven't killed Syaoran yet?" asked Tomoyo amusedly with a small giggle.

"I was about to but the door bell rang." said Touya.

"Well it looks like Syaoran owes me now!" said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Nope I still plan on killing him." said a smirking Touya.

"Oh so I guess Sakura did tell you after all." replied Tomoyo.

"Tell me?" asked Touya confused.

"About her secret admirer of course." said Tomoyo smiling.

"HER WHAT!" yelled Touya loudly..

"Oh" said Tomoyo as she realized that Sakura hadn't told Touya anything but she just did.

"SAKURA!" yelled Touya.

"Yes Touya?" said Sakura as she walked from the kitchen smiling as she towel dried a cooking pan.

"What secret admirer?" asked Touya about to burst.

"Hoe, TOMOYO CHAN!" Yelled Sakura as she ran after Tomoyo with the pan in her hand.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I thought you told him already." said Tomoyo as she ran up the steps to Sakura's room.

"Tomoyo open this door right now." said Sakura.

"No, not before you calm down." said Tomoyo through the door.

Touya's face was turning very red at this point, "WHAT SECRET ADMIRER?" he yelled at Eriol and Syaoran.

Both Syoaran and Eriol gulped.

"Well you see someone has been leaving our dear Sakura-chan love notes and presents in her locker and signing them your secret admirer." said Eriol quickly.

"Who is it?" said Touya with a scary calm.

"Well we don't know." smiled a very scared Eriol.

"What do you mean you don't know!" said Touya furious.

"He hasn't reveled himself yet and Sakura even thought it was me." laughed Eriol trying to relive the tension.

"Was it?" asked Touya narrowing his eyes.

"No! I already explained it to her." said Eriol fearing for his life.

"What about you? Is it you? Do you know anything about this?" asked Touya directing his questions at Syaoran.

Syaoran gulped.

"Touya." said Sakura as she ran down the steps holding onto Tomoyo wrist so she would follow.

"Sakura, not now." said Touya and turning back to Syaoran he continued, "I know its you and I swear if you break her heart I'll kill you and remember if you take her away from me I'll…"

"Touya leave Syaoran alone! Geez he has been the one looking after me when you're not here, the boys at school leave me alone because of him. Isn't that what you wanted?" said Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Good. I guess he threatens them bodily harm if they come near you." smirked Touya.

"Yeah that and they thought Syoran and Sakura were going out." said Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What…" said Touya the veins in his head about to burst.

"What?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo and Sakura while turning red.

"Well its true Ren found out that we weren't going out because I was looking for my secret admirer and he asked me out because of it, that's why we went to get coffee that day." said Sakura softly.

"Sakura you were on a date?" asked Touya.

"It wasn't a date." huffed Sakura.

"Sure seems like it to me." replied a very angry Touya.

"He was really rude. Eriol and Syaoran stepped in and Syaoran walked me home." said Sakura trying to calm her brother down.

"Who is this kid? Where does he live? I have to pay him a little visit." said Touya.

"Yeah I'll come with you." said Syaoran.

Syaoran and Touya both getting up and walking to the door, ready to go after Ren.

"Oniichan! Syaoran! Calm down, would you? Mou!" sighed Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled at their reaction.

"I'm afraid no one will be telling you where he is." said Eriol.

"Sakura already told him off there's nothing to worry about." said Tomoyo.

"I also made it very clear he wasn't going to be Sakura boyfriend." said Eriol.

"I'll find his address later." whispered Syaoran to Touya.

"Hmm," smirked Touya, "I guess you're not that bad after all."

"Hoe." said Sakura at seeing Touya smile, "Tomoyo what's going on?"

"I think they found some common ground." smiled Tomoyo.

"Common ground?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." said Eriol.

"You!" said Tomoyo and Eriol in union then burst into laughter.

"HOE!"

* * *

**Author Note- Please review I'm having some writers block I need some inspiration. No Flames.**

**The story is almost over only a few chapters left!**

**Tommy-yomz-**I glad you loved the chapter. I know I know I need to put more E&T in I will I promise maybe next chapter because Sakura's secret plan needs to kick into action!

**Happy****Ham-**Haha it's true it wouldn't be as natural the second time. It would be a pretty cool idea to have Sakura confess I'll have to think that one over but she already confessed to Eriol and look how that turned out lol if it was me I don't think I would be doing that again for a while. Love your input keep it coming!

**MadidenAlice-**aww your review made me really happy! Things have been crazy but here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to write a lot of the story this month but make sure to check out my 2 shot in the mean time I'll post it soon.

**Nirvana****of****Darkness-**haha we'll see thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.

**AkumiTenshi-**Thank you! I'm glad you love my story it makes me so happy.

**LadyMidnightGuardian**- I'm glad you love the story! Sorry for the grammar errors sometimes when I read through it my mind just fills in the words I guess lol.


	10. The Confession

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! The story is almost over only a few more chapters to go! Please make sure you check out my two-shot in the mean time.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Thanks to my beta _**Wings of Wind**_! Check out her stories! 

Chapter 10- The Confession

The next day Sakura headed out the door to school and was greeted like always by Tomoyo at the front gate.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura happily.

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" asked Tomoyo.

"Pretty good, I read the rest of the book of Love Poems my secret admirer got me." said Sakura, blushing a little bit.

"And I'm sure it was delightful." said Tomoyo with an expression of pure glee.

"I did enjoy it, you know how much I love poetry." said Sakura blushing a bit.

"Yes I do and I believe your secret admirer knows this as well… which got me thinking… who really knows you that well? Who can say that they truly love you that much?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hmm I don't know Tomoyo." said Sakura sadly as they walked through the front doors of their school.

"Sakura don't you see…?" said Tomoyo happily "It's all so simple! Just think about it. It's clearly…" Tomoyo suddenly stopped as they approached Sakura's locker and let her mouth hang open.

In front of Sakura's locker there were dozens of flowers all different colors and types, some taped to the locker, others laying on the floor, in front of her locker, some attached to notes, others simply there.

"What in the world?" said Sakura confused.

All of a sudden a group of boys descended onto Sakura seeing that she had finally arrived. As they crowded around her trying to gave her more flowers and notes, Tomoyo was pushed out of the way and bumped into a solid mass.

"I'm so sorry." said Tomoyo as she turned around to see who it was.

"That's perfectly alright, Tomoyo." said Eriol with a grin on his face.

"Eriol, what is going on here?"

"Well it seems to me like someone might have told them about Sakura's search for her secret admirer and that he gave her some flowers last week, you know, just to get the ball rolling a little." smirked Eriol.

"A little? I do not call that _little_." said Tomoyo.

"Ok, so it may have gone a little overboard but I'm sure it won't be a total lost. The whole point here being for her admirer to realize he's not the only one in the running and to show him he has to confess sooner then later." said Eriol.

Tomoyo thought this over, "You know what? You might just have something there. We make quite the team don't we?" laughed Tomoyo.

At this Eriol took a hold of Tomoyo arms so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Tomoyo, I…"

"Ahh…!" A scream was heard from the group surrounding Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo both turned to find out what was going on. Syaoran was heading straight at the group of boys surrounding Sakura. As he closed in the boys disbanded as quickly as they appeared.

"What is going on here? Are you okay Sakura?" asked a concerned Syaoran.

"I'm fine… and I'm not sure what's going on here either." said Sakura.

Syaoran then looked down and saw the flowers scattered everywhere. Turning around to see Eriol and Tomoyo he asked, "_What_ is going on here?"

"Well it seems to me like the other boys in school found out about our little Sakura's admirer and they wanted to get in on the action." said Eriol smirking at Syaoran looking for a reaction.

"What?" asked Syaoran and Sakura as the same time both blushing.

"Seems to me like the real one should hurry up and get his confessing over with." said Eriol still looking at Syaoran.

"This is not okay Eriol. Look what you've done!" said Syaoran.

"Me? Why would you think I did anything?" asked Eriol with an innocent look on his face.

"Because you're up to something. I can tell." said Syaoran, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Ok.. ok everyone calm down… I'm fine," said Sakura as she turned around so everyone could see, "Everything is okay, so let's all just head to class now."

As everyone walked to class Sakura pulled Eriol aside and said, "Eriol, I figured out what to do about Tomoyo, lunch time sound good?"

"Really? hmm… of course Sakura." said Eriol blushing.

As they walked into class Tomoyo asked, "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing." said Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with suspicion and replied, "Ok, whatever you say."

As Sakura and Tomoyo took their seats in class most of the boys in class walked up to Sakura's desk and started handing her flowers.

"Oh no!" squeaked Sakura.

Tomoyo quickly whipped out her camera phone catching many of the boys simultaneously confess to Sakura. Sakura looked at Tomoyo for help and seeing as Tomoyo was enjoying this moment a bit too much to help her, Sakura continued to look around the room searching for someone's help. Most of the girls were staring daggers at her for all the attention she was receiving from the various boys they liked. She saw Eriol in the front of the room enjoying himself almost as much as Tomoyo was but at the same time holding Syaoran back as he tried to get at the boys around Sakura and possibly do them a lot of harm. Sakura met Syaoran's eyes with a pledging look. Syaoran calmed down a bit after seeing the look in Sakura's eyes and Eriol loosened his grip on him and then Syaoran was off straight toward Sakura knocking many of the boys out of his way. He took Sakura by the hand and pulled her up from her seat and toward the classroom door as fast as lighting.

As he passed Eriol, Syaoran said, "This is not okay, Eriol."

Eriol just smiled and said, "Syaoran, I still don't know what you're talking about."

Winking at Sakura as the both of them went through the front door and kept walking down the hallway.

"OH boo where did they go?" said Tomoyo sadly.

"No idea," replied Eriol, "but do you want find out?" said Eriol as he grabbed Tomoyo's free hand and headed out the door after Sakura and Syaoran.

Stopping at a corner they heard Syaoran's voice and Tomoyo turned her camera phone on again.

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine, a little flustered and confused but everything's ok." said Sakura with a smile.

"If you're sure." said Syaoran frowning with uncertainty.

"Yes, I am but thank you for always being so concerned about me… you don't have to be really." said Sakura while she started to blush.

"Sakura of course I care about you more than anything else… you… you're my best friend." said Syaoran.

"Your best friend? Is… that what I am?" stuttered Sakura trying to get the words out, trying to ask her true question but it just wouldn't come out.

Confused Syaoran answered, "Of course you are and you always will be, nothing will ever change that."

Looking down sadly Sakura said, "You're my best friend too Syaoran, forever."

Seeing that Sakura had somehow become upset Syaoran closed the space between them and embraced her in a hug.

"Feel better?" asked Syaoran leaning in to smell her hair.

"Always." laughed Sakura giving Syaoran a hug back

Tomoyo's eyes were shinning as she filmed the scene.

"Tomoyo, we really need to get back to class and let Syaoran and Sakura have a little alone time before they see us." said Eriol.

Looking at Eriol, Tomoyo pondered.

"You're right they can't see us here, we should go." Tomoyo said while walking away and then turned around to face Eriol, "but if a confession happens when we leave there will be dire consequences for you Eriol." she said while pointing her finger in his face.

Eriol laughed nervously as the walked back to the classroom.

Still hugging Syaoran, Sakura commented, "Syaoran you smell really nice."

"Oh." said Syaoran turning bright red, "Well you always smell nice Sakura."

"Thaannks," stuttered Sakura, "we should get back to class before it starts." she then pulled away from Syaoran but as she did Syaoran held onto her tighter just as he did after the movie.

"Sakura I have something I need to tell you…" said Syaoran still holding Sakura.

"Yes, Syaoran?" replied Sakura.

"It's just that… I… well, I have never felt like…" started Syaoran.

"Sakura?" yelled a voice from down the hallway interrupting Syaoran.

"Hmm?" said Sakura turning to see who it was. "T-Touya? What are you doing here?" said a very confused Sakura.

"Well I was here to find Ren and teach him a lesson but now I'm here to kill Li." said Touya cracking his fingers together in a very menacing way.

"W-What? Why would you do that?" said Sakura stepping in front of Syaoran.

"What did I tell you about touching my sister you brat?" said Touya.

"I don't seem to remember." said Syaoran as he hugged Sakura from behind.

"You little brat! Come here I'll show you what pain is." said Touya as he charged at Syaoran.

Sakura let out a small scream and stomped down on Touya's approaching foot.

"SAKURA! That hurt!" yelled Touya.

"Well you deserve it… Don't threaten Syaoran like that." said Sakura.

"He needs to learn to obey his elders especially your family members." defended Touya.

"Syaoran always respects father." said Sakura.

"Yeah, it's you I don't." said a defiant Syaoran.

Touya looked like his head was about to burst.

Quickly Syaoran said, "Sakura I think we should get to class now."

"Hoe oh no now we'll be late!" said Sakura as she grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran for class.

"Oh no you don't!" said Touya running after them.

Reaching the classroom door Sakura opened it as Syaoran told her that he would join her later. As the door closed behind her Sakura heard a bit of their conversation.

"You little brat." said Touya.

"I know where Ren hangs out at during this period." said Syaoran.

Contemplating, Touya replied, "Show me… you are really lucky you know that."

Syaoran finally came back half way through the lesson. Sat down in his chair next to Eriol and as he did Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura all asked at the same time "Where were you?"

"Guys, calm down it was nothing really." said Syaoran.

"Nothing?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah everything's under control." said Syaoran not looking at Eriol.

"Whatever you say." said Eriol as he rolled his eyes.

"Syaoran, where did you go with my brother? Did I heard you say Ren's name?" asked Sakura.

"Oh boy," said Eriol at hearing this, "and why wasn't I invited?"

"Sorry, I should have known you want to come." said Syaoran.

"So what happened?" asked Eriol

"Touya and I taught Ren a little lesson that's all." said Syaoran like it was nothing.

After class they started heading to lunch.

"Eriol will you please join me?" said Sakura.

"Of course Sakura." said Eriol.

Eriol followed Sakura down the hallway away from the direction of the lunchroom. Suddenly Sakura stopped and entered a room to her right as she turned on the lights Eriol realized it was the music room.

"Sakura what are we doing here?" he asked.

"Well I have a plan on how you can confess to Tomoyo." smiled Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm not even sure… that she likes me back." said Eriol.

"Eriol I'm sure she does! I didn't notice before but she never really answers me when I asked her about you and if she liked you. I think she was just trying not to hurt me." said Sakura trying to explain.

"I see so… you think she just hasn't been true to herself, hasn't let her feelings free?" asked Eriol.

"Yes!" smiled Sakura.

"Hmm words of love wisdom coming from Sakura. Never thought I'd see the day." laughed Eriol

"Hey that's not nice." pouted Sakura.

"Well maybe if you took your own advise, it might give birth to something… interesting…" said Eriol.

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura confused at his statement.

"Oh nothing." said Eriol.

Ignoring Eriol's comment Sakura continued to explain what they were doing there.

"Let me see where did I put it?" Sakura said to herself as she rummaged through her school bag, "No hmm where could it… there it is!" said Sakura as she happily pulled out a book and camcorder borrowed from Tomoyo of course.

"Sakura what's the book for?" asked Eriol clearly confused and starting to get a little scared.

"Well Eriol you're going to play a little music." smiled Sakura.

"What?"

Walking over to the piano and setting up the music book so Eriol could play from it.

"You have until the end of lunch to memorize it." said Sakura.

"Sakura I don't know if I can learn a song that fast." said Eriol as he walked over to see exactly Sakura had in store for him.

Looking at the Music sheets he said, "Wait I know this song, it's one of my favorites."

"Great because it's Tomoyo's favorite." said Sakura.

"Sakura I might have an even better idea." Said Eriol.

"What?"

"Well you see," said Eriol starting to blush, "I wrote a song for Tomoyo a while ago maybe I could play that. It's not quite finished but…"

"Eriol that's a great idea!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Now I need you to write a note asking Tomoyo to meet you in the music room." said Sakura as she handed Eriol a pen and some paper.

"Okay, but can't you just take her here? She might not come if I ask her…" said Eriol.

"Oh she'll come… Besides that's not part of the plan." said Sakura with a twinkle in her eyes.

"If you think so Sakura." said Eriol as he wrote and signed the note and handed it to her.

"Now get to practicing, she'll be here soon." said Sakura as she ran out of the back door to the music room.

As Sakura walked into the lunchroom she had put the camcorder back into her bag and was now making her way to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!"

"Well I'm glad to see your back, where's Eriol?" asked Tomoyo finishing up her lunch.

"Oh he told me to give you this." said Sakura as she handed Tomoyo the note.

Tomoyo read the note and smiled. _'Maybe it's something about Sakura's Secret Admirer.'_

"Tomoyo," said Sakura looking around, "where is Syaoran? I thought he would be eating lunch with you."

"He was but the Principle has been looking for him something about the Ren incident and he's trying to lay low." replied Tomoyo.

"Oh ok." said Sakura sadly she was hoping Syaoran would join her on the next phase of the plan.

"Ok Sakura I have to meet with Eriol I'll meet you back in the classroom after lunch." said Tomoyo.

"Sounds good." said Sakura.

Tomoyo started walking to the lunchroom door and when she walked out the door and into the hallway Sakura followed. Tomoyo made her way to the music room, as she opened the front door she was greeted by Eriol, sitting at the piano.

"Tomoyo will you please join me?" said Eriol as he gestured at the seat next to him on the piano stool.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with suspicion and confusion but walked towards him nevertheless and took a seat next to him on the piano stool.

"What are you up to Eriol Hiiragizawa?" asked Tomoyo.

"Shh… just listen I wrote this for you… a while ago."

"What?" asked Tomoyo but Eriol had already started playing.

A beautiful melody started to emanate from the piano, Eriol had started playing. The sound made Tomoyo feel at peace. '_He wrote this for me… but why? Why would he do that? Is it possible he…'_ As Eriol stopped playing he looked at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo there's something I've been meaning to tell you and I just didn't know how to get it out. I love you. I love you so much and it's ok if you don't feel the same way, because being near you everyday is good enough for me but if there's any chance that I can be with you then… I just needed to know." said Eriol.

"Eriol," said Tomoyo blushing a deep red, "I… I feel… the same way."

At this Eriol took Tomoyo into a hug and held her tight.

"But…" said Tomoyo into Eriol chest because of the embrace she was being held in.

"What?" asked Eriol.

"I just can't do this to Sakura even though she says she's over you… I just can't hurt her like that." said Tomoyo sadly.

"Hmm Tomoyo." said Eriol.

"Yes Eriol?" said Tomoyo her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

As she looked up at Eriol she could see he was pointing his finger toward the back door of the music room that Tomoyo never used. As Tomoyo turned her head to look at it she saw Sakura standing in the doorway with a camcorder filming everything.

"Sakura?" asked a bewildered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo… don't tell me you never told me you liked Eriol because I had a crush on him and you didn't want to hurt me?" said Sakura.

"Well…" she hesitated for a moment. "Yes, that was pretty much it." said Tomoyo with a defeated sigh.

"Tomoyo," said Sakura sadly, "you know you can tell me anything."

"Besides this was Sakura's idea in the first place." added Eriol.

"What?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yup! I convinced him to confess." smiled Sakura.

"You did?" said Tomoyo with starry eyes, "Oh I can't believe it my little Sakura the matchmaker! I taught her well."

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" laughed Eriol.

"Oh is that what you're asking me?" said Tomoyo sarcastically.

"Yes…" said Eriol turning a little red.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend but… you know you still have to get Sakura's admirer to confess or I'll still never forgive you." said Tomoyo.

Eriol laughed nervously at Tomoyo's statement but knew she was completely serious.

"Oh boy." said Eriol looking at Sakura for help.

"I think we should get to class if you two are done." said Sakura still filming.

"Not quite." said Tomoyo as she gave Eriol a sweet little peck on the lips making him blush like mad. "Now we are, let's go."

Tomoyo then got up and walked to the door followed by Sakura. Eriol ran after them and took Tomoyo's hand in his as they walked back to class not worrying about stopping at their lockers on the way. When they got to class Syaoran was lounging in his chair reading a book. When he heard them walk in he looked up putting his book down and seeing Tomoyo and Eriol holding hands he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." said Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time a little embarrassed.

Syaoran stood up and Sakura bouncing happily toward him, "Syaoran, so this is where you've been hiding?" laughed Sakura.

"Yup." said Syaoran.

Sakura walked closer to Syaoran and in her excitement she tripped and fell right into Syaoran. He caught her but when she looked up she realized how close they were to each other. She could feel Syaoran's heart beating in sync with hers.

"Thank you, Syaoran." said Sakura as she leaned up and gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll catch you every time." said Syaoran blushing and smiling at Sakura.

"Kawaii." yelled Tomoyo from where she and Eriol stood. "Oh, why did I let Sakura borrow my camcorder?"

"Oh sorry here." said Sakura moving from Syaoran's arms, to her bag and missing the warmth that came with it, "I should give it back before I forget." she said as she handed Tomoyo the camcorder.

As Tomoyo put it away in her bag the rest of the class started filing inside. As Sakura and Tomoyo sat in their seats Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Oh that reminds me it's my turn to pick who your Secret Admirer might be and it's my number one pick too!" giggled Tomoyo.

"Really Tomoyo who do you think it is?" asked Sakura.

Whispering Tomoyo replied, "Syaoran Li."

"What?" said Sakura a little louder then she meant to and got strange looks from a few people in the classroom. "Tomoyo you're trying to get my hopes up."

"Well Sakura don't you want it to be him?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well I… I'm…" stuttered Sakura.

"Sakura you know you have to make up your mind soon." sighed Tomoyo.

"I know." said Sakura quietly.

"What are you going to do if this secret admirer confesses and it's not Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo.

"I…"

Cutting Sakura off Tomoyo said, "See you don't even want it to be someone else can't you see that?"

"You think that's true?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, think about it."

Sakura pondered for the rest of class, contemplating whether she really is in love with Syaoran and if this secret admirer wasn't Syaoran what should she do. She can't lead someone on just because they liked her a lot.

When class ended Sakura walked to her locker still confused at what she would do and how she truly felt about this situation. She was expecting to see lots of flowers at her locker from what happened in the morning and she didn't think it would stop anytime soon but when she got there Sakura was surprised to see none. As she opened her locker a note fell on the ground. Seeing the familiar white envelope Sakura picked it up. Excited to see what her secret admirer had in store for her next. Pulling out the green paper with a sakura petals design on it she read the note.

Sakura,

Meet me tomorrow after school in the sakura orchard just outside of the school grounds.

Your Secret Admirer

As she finished reading her heart skipped a beat. Starting to think, _'Can this be happening? I'm going to meet him soon.'_

"Sakura, what is that?" said Tomoyo as she walked up holding Eriol by the hand. "Is that another note from the Secret admirer? Let me see." said Tomoyo letting go of Eriol's hand and waiting for the note.

Sakura handed her the note and as she read it Tomoyo's eyes lit up and she said, "I have work to do!"

"Hoe?" said Sakura.

"I need to set up my film equipment of course." smiled Tomoyo, "Eriol I'm going to need your help, everything's in the AV room, come on." she said while starting to drag Eriol away.

As they walked away Syaoran appeared in the hallway, "Oh Syaoran! Good, can you please walk Sakura-chan home? I have something's to do before I leave." asked Tomoyo.

"Sure." said Syaoran shrugging his shoulder.

"Sakura I'll be by later to decide your birthday outfit." said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…" whined Sakura.

"No whining Sakura." said Tomoyo.

"Come on Sakura, let's go home. You know there's no stopping her." laughed Syaoran.

"Fine." said Sakura as she walked away with Syaoran towards her house.

* * *

Then Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the AV room.

Tomoyo opened the door Eriol asked, "What are we doing here?"

Turning on the lights Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes, "Why were getting my video equipment so we can set up my cameras at the meeting place Sakura's secret admirer appointed."

"Oh boy." said Eriol.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran had walked home to Sakura's house. She turned to say goodbye to Syaoran at the gate, "Thank you for walking me Syaoran." She said with a sweet smile.

"I'm happy to do it Sakura anytime." said Syaoran.

"Well thank you." blushed Sakura.

Sakura turned her back to him as she made her way to the door. "U-uhm Sakura…" stuttered Syaoran.

Sakura looked back to Syaoran. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I… Actually I…" Syaoran is fidgeting by now, till at last he sighed and composed his usual self. "Do you need any help on your math homework?" asked Syaoran.

"Hoe, ah, yes please." said Sakura grinning sheepishly.

"Ok we should get started." said Syaoran as he followed Sakura into her house.

They set up on the kitchen table and started working.

As Syaoran helped Sakura with her homework all Sakura could think about was whether he felt the same way she did about him. Constantly blushing whenever Syaoran looked up to see if she understood what he was explaining. When they finally finished Syaoran got ready to leave.

"Thank you for helping me." said Sakura.

"Of course Sakura." replied Syaoran.

"It seems like you're always helping me and you never seem to get anything in return." stated Sakura.

"Just being around you gives me everything I need. You mean to world to me Sakura." said Syaoran as he looked Sakura in the eyes willing her to understand.

Sakura blushed red and looked away.

Sighing Syaoran said, "I should go now. I know you have to start making dinner for your dad and Touya soon."

"Yes I do, and speaking of Touya where is he?" said a confused Sakura.

At this they heard the door open and saw Sakura's father and brother walk into the house. Syaoran greeted Sakura's father and when Touya realized it was Syaoran he started to yell, "What is this brat doing here with my sister alone?"

"Touya… calm down." said Sakura.

"I was just leaving… goodnight." said Syaoran.

"You little brat get back here." said Touya as he chased Syaoran outside.

"What are we ever going to do with them?" said Fujitaka, "oh Sakura you don't have to make dinner I brought some of Touya's favorite takeout."

"Thanks dad I'll go wash up." said Sakura.

After dinner the doorbell rang, finished with the dished Sakura yelled, "I'll get it."

When she opened the door in front of her was a soft pink dress the color of sakura flowers. It was one of Tomoyo creations Sakura had tried in on that last summer. It was a floor length fitted gown with a styled bow in the front right side from the belly to the hip.

"Tomoyo isn't this the centerpiece to your first collection?" asked Sakura.

"Yes Sakura and I want you to wear it for your birthday!" yelled an excited Tomoyo.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sakura.

"Of course. I mean I planned this fabulous party." said Tomoyo.

"Party? What party?" asked Sakura.

"Oh did I forget to tell you?" asked Tomoyo.

"I thought we were just having dinner with a few people?"

"Oh it may have gotten a little out of hand." blushed Tomoyo in answer.

"Tomoyo!"

"Don't worry you know you only turn 18 years old once! And besides maybe you can even bring this secret admirer as your date!" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

"About that, Tomoyo I've been thinking…" started Sakura.

"What? Sakura wait let's go to your room, I need you to try the dress on."

"Again, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura

"Of course I need to make sure its prefect for my little Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo as she dragged Sakura up the stairs to her room.

Helping Sakura into the dress Tomoyo then took a step back to take a look at her creation.

"You look gorgeous! Now what were you saying?" asked Tomoyo as she examined the dress.

"About my secret admirer I think… I think I'm going to turn him down." said Sakura embracing for Tomoyo worst.

"What?" said Tomoyo calmly, which shocked Sakura.

"I just don't think it's a good idea… I might not even know him." replied Sakura.

"But Sakura what if it is Syaoran? He is my number one pick after all." giggled Tomoyo.

"But what if its not? The point is I'm going to tell Syaoran how I feel. But first I'm going to have to let this boy down who's in love with me. What do I do Tomoyo." asked Sakura near tears.

"Oh. Well Sakura… You're really going to tell Syaoran how you feel!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You missed the whole point… I don't know how to let my secret admirer down without hurting him." said Sakura.

"Just tell him the truth that you like someone else." said Tomoyo.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Sakura.

"It has to." said Tomoyo.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am officially done writing all the chapters for this story! Just waiting for edits for my beta. Please review. Hope I can post more soon!**

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**- Well they did go find Ren together… Oh that darn Sakura walking in at the worst times.

**sakurablossom729**- thank you I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to update

**HappyHam**- haha sorry ok ok secret admire… must find him. Thanks for the review!

**Tommy-yomz** – I hope you liked the ET moments in this chapter

**Miki-chan103**- Thank you for the reviews! I know dense Sakura… wish she wasn't like that lol

**Nirvana of Darkness**- haha yes Ren will pay. hmm soon I promise!


	11. The Confession Part II

**Authors Note- Last Full Chapter! It's my birthday today so please review! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Please read and review. No Flames please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Thanks to my beta _**Wings of Wind,**_ she's the best without her help and support this story wouldn't be possible! Check out her stories!

Ch 11 – **The Confession Part II**

When Tomoyo finally left Sakura got ready for bed still thinking about everything that was going on around her and inside her own head. She didn't want to break someone's heart. _'I've made up my mind. I'll have to tell them the truth, that I love someone else.'_ thought Sakura as she finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sakura got ready for school and when she walked down the stairs she could smell something that smells like good cooking.

"Good morning Touya, dad!" said Sakura cheerfully bouncing into the dining room.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." said Touya giving Sakura a hug.

"Happy Birthday." said Fujitaka as he walked in with a stack of pancakes. "I made your favorite."

"Thank you!" said Sakura. "They look delicious."

When they finished eating Sakura ran outside to meet Tomoyo at the gate as usual, but instead of coming on her own, Tomoyo was waiting inside her limo.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" said a happy Tomoyo when Sakura reached the limo.

"Thanks, but Tomoyo, what's with the limo?" asked Sakura confused.

"Well, I needed something to carry that dress in." giggled Tomoyo as Sakura sweat dropped.

They both slid into the back of the limo and headed off to school. When they arrived at school Tomoyo left Sakura at her locker so she could store the dress in the AV room for safekeeping.

"We'll change you into it as soon as school is over." said Tomoyo as she hurried away.

As Sakura got her books from her locker, lots of her classmates came up and wished her a Happy Birthday. When Sakura finally saw Syaoran approaching her heart beat started to speed up. When Syaoran got to Sakura's locker he handed her a small green bag.

"Happy 18th Birthday Sakura." said Syaoran as he handed her the bag.

Inside Sakura found a small pink box she opened it to find a beautiful necklace inside, it was a Sakura Blossom pendant. On the front it had a Sakura design and on the back was an inscription that read **To Sakura from your little wolf, Always**.

"Oh Syaoran thank you… it's beautiful." said Sakura as she hugged Syaoran making him blush.

She let him go after a while, then looked at Syaoran uncertainly, biting her lower lip nervously. "Ano ne… Syaoran, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"Well you see I've been talking to Tomoyo and thinking a lot recently." said Sakura as she looked up at Syaoran who had a confused look on his face waiting to hear more.

"Syaoran I… I really…" started Sakura but her thoughts got in the way, _'oh no I can't do this… what will he think of me...?'_

"Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"I really love… this necklace you got me." said Sakura with a smile, mentally kicking herself for not saying what she should have.

Behind them Tomoyo was filming everything, having returned from the AV room finding this kawaii moment she couldn't resist. _'Oh boy'_ thought Tomoyo. _'Sakura chickened out. What will I ever do with her.'_

"I'm glad you do." said Syaoran truly happy to hear it.

"We should head to class." said Sakura trying to get away for the awkward situation she was in.

As they made their way to class everyone continued to wish Sakura a happy birthday.

* * *

**During lunch break **

As they sat in the regular table for lunch Tomoyo informed everyone, "In honor of Sakura-chan's birthday my mother is sending us lunch." Just as she finished saying it one of Tomoyo's bodyguards walked up with a picnic basket.

"Thank you." said Tomoyo taking the basket.

"Of course Ms. Daidouji." replied to bodyguard.

Tomoyo started to unpack the lunch and set the dishes out for everyone to share.

"Oh Tomoyo! Everything looks delicious." said Sakura clapping her hands happily.

Everyone started to pick out their food and Tomoyo poured the drinks.

"So Sakura, any word for your Secret Admirer?" asked Eriol.

"Hoe? said Sakura coughing a little on her food.

"Sakura are you ok?" said Tomoyo and Syaoran in unison.

"I'm fine." smiled Sakura, "and yes as a matter of a fact… he wants to meet with me today."

"Today? On your birthday?" laughed Eriol, "Well that explains a lot."

"What?" asked Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Well it's your birthday. To confess on your birthday… it's something very romantic." smirked Eriol.

"Kawaii!" said Tomoyo with starry eyes.

"Great Eriol, you put her in one of her moods again." snapped Syaoran.

Sakura started to giggle at this comment. "I don't ever want anything to change between us. We're best friends forever right?" asked Sakura.

"Of course." said Eriol giving Sakura a big smile and Syaoran giving her a small but sweet smile that was only hers.

"Sakura you're my best friend forever." said Tomoyo as she snapped out of her 'kawaii' trance and hugged Sakura.

They finished their lunches and headed back to the classroom.

During the lesson Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura. "Sakura when class is over we'll head up and get you ready, okay? I brought everything with me this morning."

"Tomoyo… do I really have to dress up." asked Sakura a bit desperate.

"Of course you do Sakura! You want to look nice don't you? And what about your party you'll be heading there right after and you have to look nice for that, everyone will be there." said Tomoyo confused at why Sakura would even be asking such a question.

"Fine, but I'm putting my own makeup on. The last time I let you do it, it took me 10 minutes to wash it off." said Sakura.

Soon the bell rang signaling that the school day was over.

"Ok let's go Sakura!" said Tomoyo rushing Sakura out of the classroom door but not before turning to Eriol, "meet me at my locker in 15 minutes."

Turning and walking out the door after Sakura they walked in silence all the way to the AV room where Tomoyo pulled out the dress Sakura had tried on the night before and started to help her into it again.

"Tomoyo I know your going to take this the wrong way… but this dress is gorgeous I can't believe you're letting me wear it." exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh Sakura I'm so glad you like it. Why would I take that the wrong way?" asked Tomoyo.

"Because I still hate dressing up like this." laughed Sakura, "and I don't want you to think I've changed my mind."

"Sakura you know you only feel that way because you're always so busy and active with cheerleading and other sports that you just don't have time this that kind of clothing and there not very practical for you right now," said Tomoyo, "but when you get married I will design all your clothes! You're going to look regal."

"Married?" asked Sakura.

"Well of course. Who wouldn't want to marry my dear little Sakura-chan." giggled Tomoyo.

"Hoe! Tomoyo I don't even have a boyfriend." said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura when you find him you'll know." smiled Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pulled out her makeup bag and let Sakura apply some soft pink makeup.

"Oh no I forgot to bring you some jewelry." cried Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo it's okay… here, help me put this on." said Sakura as she handed Tomoyo the necklace Syaoran had given her that morning.

Tomoyo examined the Sakura Blossom pendant. On the front it had a Sakura design and on the back was an inscription **To Sakura from your little wolf, Always.**

"Sakura this is the present Li-kun gave you this morning right?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?" said Sakura.

"It is and it's handmade too." said Tomoyo _'and the design is pure gold with pink diamonds'_ thought Tomoyo. '_This is an extremely pricy piece… Syaoran has amazing taste, only the best for Sakura-chan of course.'_

"Oh but thank goodness I didn't forget your shoes. Here, let me help you put them on." said Tomoyo and as she helped her put the shoes on she asked, "Well have you decided what to do?"

"Yes." said Sakura.

"Okay. Ganbatte ne, Sakura. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." smiled Tomoyo.

"Thanks Tomoyo. I hope so too."

Finished with putting her outfit on Sakura headed to the Sakura Orchard outside the school grounds.

Making her way there, Sakura reassured herself that she was making the right decision, to tell the Secret Admire she loves someone else and then she would tell Syaoran she loved him at her party tonight.

Meanwhile Tomoyo headed to her locker to meet up with Eriol. She got to her locker with her camera and other equipment seeing Eriol puzzled face she explained, "we set up the other cameras already and they started rolling. They were set to start 15 minutes after classes ended but this is my personal backup. I always have it."

"Tomoyo, you are one sneaky girl." laughed Eriol.

"Ha yeah thanks for the help." retorted Tomoyo.

"We should go we're going to miss everything." said Eriol.

"Oh no!" gasped Tomoyo.

Tomoyo then grabbed Eriol by the hand and started running in the direction of the Sakura Orchard. As they got there they saw Sakura approaching the Orchard ready to wait for her Secret Admirer.

"Here, I picked a spot to hide where we can film everything." said Tomoyo who had already set up microphones and cameras around the small Orchard the day before with Eriol's help.

In the Sakura Orchard someone had decorated the entire place with beautiful lights and the sight was incredible. As Sakura took in her surroundings for a few minutes someone approached her from behind.

"Do you like it Sakura? I did it all for you. I'm in love with you… I have been for a very long time."

Sakura took a deep breath."It's… it's beautiful." Sakura started to say, "I'm flattered that you feel this way about me…I'm sorry but I love someone else. I hope you can forgive me." said Sakura as she slowly turned around to look at her Secret Admirer, eyes downcast, "and I hope you can find someone else, that loves you back…"

When Sakura managed to look at him properly, she was shocked when she saw a very looking sad looking Syaoran standing in front of her.

"S-Syaoran?" stuttered Sakura, eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm sorry you feel that way for someone else Sakura… I-I'll leave you alone." said Syaoran with his head down and then he turned and started walking away.

'_This is really happening!'_ thought Sakura. _'I can't believe it but oh no he thinks… he thinks I love someone else what do I…'_

"Syaoran… no wait! Please." says Sakura as she grabs hold of Syaoran's arm making him turn back around to face her. "T-The person I like is… is…" Sakura's vision started be blurred by her sudden tears, willing herself not to let him go. "Syaoran…don't you see you're the one I'm in love with?" said Sakura as she looked at him, glassy-eyed.

"What?" says Syaoran confusion filling his face, replacing the depressed sadness that was there a minute ago.

"I love you… Syaoran Li." says Sakura as she hugs Syaoran tightly, as if her life depended on him.

"Sakura I… Sakura I love you so much." said Syaoran as he hugs her back. "I can't bare to live without you."

Syaoran then released her and asked "Sakura Kinomoto, will you be my girlfriend?"

A smile decorated Sakura's face. "Of course I will." said Sakura happily.

Taking Sakura's face gently into his hands and tilting her chin up he bend down and placed a long awaited kiss on her lips, a soft, yet passionate kiss.

When he felt her tears though, he reluctantly pulled slightly away to see her face.

"Sakura you're crying..." said a concerned Syaoran.

"I know… I'm sorry but I'm just so happy…" she said as she tried to stop crying, sobbing in between, "and now Tomoyo's going to kill me for messing up my makeup."

"You look beautiful." smiled Syaoran, "and if she gets mad I'm sure we can do something about it."

"Hoe?"

In response Syaoran leaned in and kissed Sakura gently on the lips once again.

"I could get used to that." laughed Syaoran.

"Mou..." scolded Sakura.

At that moment Tomoyo popped out of nowhere with her camera along with a grinning Eriol following closely behind.

"Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo and she handed her camera off to Eriol while she ran up to Sakura and gave her a hug. "I'm so excited for you! Now let's head to the party!"

"Oh Tomoyo." said Sakura laughing at her best friends antics.

When they arrived at Tomoyo's house the girls ran upstairs so that Tomoyo could get changed because the guests would be arriving any minute. "Eriol your change of clothes is in the guestroom and Syaoran I see that you are already dressed Mr. Secret Admirer."

"I'll never going to live that down will I?" said Syaoran

"Nope!" giggled both girls.

As the party started the guests all came up to wish Sakura a happy birthday and gave her presents. After an hour of small talk with most of the guests Sakura started to feel a bit hungry.

"Sakura would you like something to eat or drink?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes." said Sakura as she started to move toward the snack table.

"No, I'll get it for you. What else is a boyfriend for?" said Syaoran as he smiled and walked away.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." said I voice to Sakura's left side.

"Thank you. Oh Ichikawa-san… I see Tomoyo invited you too?" asked Sakura after seeing that is was Ren Ichikawa who was talking to her.

"Of course she did." said Ren.

"Oh" said Sakura not believing him but not wanting to be rude.

"Anyway Sakura you've had some time now, have you thought over my question? We would be good together. You should be my girlfriend."

"Ichikawa-san, I don't think it's a good idea. Besides… Syaoran," started Sakura but she was cut off.

"Li? Did your brother and Li get to you?" asked Ren.

"Get to me?" said a confused Sakura.

"What didn't they tell you that they pretty much attacked me at school the other day." asked Ren.

"We didn't attack you." said Syaoran as he walked up to Sakura with some food and a drink.

"Oh and what do you call holding me against a wall while Sakura's brother had a little talk with me and then locking me in a janitors closet?" asked Ren.

"Syaoran" scolded Sakura as Syaoran simply rolled his eyes at Ren.

Looking at Sakura, Syaoran said, "You're adorable when you do that you know?"

"You're not getting away with it that easily." said Sakura.

Looking at Ren, Syaoran informed him, "Listen Sakura is with me now and forever so you can just forget about her."

"What? You two are dating?" asked Ren.

"Yes." replied Syaoran and Sakura in unison.

Smirking Ren walked away but not before adding, "Yeah Li, until you go back to China after we graduate and leave a broken heart Sakura for me to pick up the pieces. I'll be waiting."

Syaoran let out a growl at Ren as he walked away making many people turn their heads towards them.

"Syaoran? But what he says… is true." said Sakura with tears threating to flow from her eyes.

"Sakura" said Syaoran taking her into his arms for comfort. "I love you more than anything we'll make it work no matter what. I'm not going to leave you ever."

"Everything will work out?"

"Yes everything." said Syaoran as he leaded down and captured Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss for everyone to see, "We're in love after all."

* * *

**AN: Last chapter but there will be a short epilogue so this isn't the end. Please review and hopefully I can post the epilogue asap. Also it's my birthday today I'm so excited! **

_**Beta/Author Corner **_

_**Wings of Wind**- KAWAIIIIIII~~! Nice chapter! Oh and Happy Birthday~ :D_

**HumbleBlossom-** Thanks you're the best!

_**Reviews**_

**HappyHam**- but.. If Tomoyo misses something she might have a heart attack thank for the review

**guardiana**- thanks for the review!

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**- yes he is her bodyguard! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long.

**jdcocoagirl**- haha I'm glad you liked Sakura's matchmaker mode!

**Tommy-yomz**- Sorry it was the only way I could think for Sakura-chan to go into matchmaker mode. But I'm glad you thought there were sweet moments between Sakura and Syaoran!

**sakurablossom729**- Yup I'm glad Eriol and Tomoyo are together too! Thank for the review sorry it took so long to post.

**Ceciali**- thank you, so sorry I left it at that point last chapter… hope you liked this one!

**brightambereyes****-** hehe thanks for the review and yes only an epilogue is left.

**vedha**- Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long.

**LovelyLily13**- I loved your review! It made me giggle here's the next chapter sorry it took so long.

* * *

_**Remember everyone only the Epilogue is left I'll post it as soon as my beta sends the edits! **_


	12. The Epilogue

The Epilogue

Three months later

* * *

"Sakura we are going to be late." Touya yelled up the stairs for his sister.

"I'm coming!" said Sakura as she bounced down the stairs.

"Took you long enough." said Touya.

"Oh Touya… you have been moping around all week. It's my high school graduation you should be happy for me!" smiled Sakura, giving her brother a hug.

"I am happy for you. It's just… never mind." said Touya as he walked to the front door ready to leave for Sakura's graduation ceremony.

"Ready sweetheart?" asked Fujtaka.

"Yes, sorry I took so long Tomoyo's making me wear this dress under the graduation robes." explained Sakura.

"Well you look beautiful just like your mother. You are looking more and more like her everyday." said Fujtaka as he gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek, "We should go I think Tomoyo is waiting outside for us."

"Oh no I hope I didn't hold everyone up." said Sakura.

As they all walked outside Sakura saw a familiar looking limo waiting for them. When the door to the limo opened she saw an excited looking Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! Can you believe it we're finished with school!" said Tomoyo.

"I know!" replied Sakura, equally excited.

Everyone got into the limo and greeted Tomoyo's mother Sonomi Daidouji. They then made their way to school for the last time.

"Are you nervous Sakura?" asked Sonomi.

"A little bit." said Sakura giving her a small smile.

When they arrived at school lots of families were already gathered waiting to start the ceremony.

"Eriol!" yelled Tomoyo as she saw Eriol walking by, with a calm face that definitely must have hidden the nervousness within.

Eriol headed their way as soon as he heard Tomoyo.

"Hello everyone." said Eriol as he gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.

"Mrs. Daidouji you look lovely today." said Eriol to Sonomi.

"Thank you Eriol you're too kind. May I ask were your other half is?"

"Syaoran?" said Eriol with a big gulp of air as Sonomi nodded a yes. "Well you see Syaoran's mother, my aunt, flew in from China last night for the ceremony. So, he might be with his _intimidating_ mother," replied Eriol, careful to hide the word 'intimidating' as best as he could.

"Syaoran's mother is here? It's been so long." said Tomoyo thinking of the last time she had been in Japan. Syaoran usually visited her whenever there was a school break. She was running the family company until Syaoran was old enough to take over.

"I've only met her once, right before we started high school." said Sakura.

Flashback

* * *

Syaoran had called Sakura earlier in the day to tell her that his mother wanted to meet her and that she should bring Tomoyo with her. As Tomoyo and Sakura made their way to Syaoran's house, Sakura wondered what Mrs. Li would be like. She hadn't meet her yet, Syaoran had moved to town with her for a year so she could run the company they owned in Japan but Syaoran had never gone back to China with her when she was done with business and had been living in Japan with his butler ever since.

When they knocked on Syaoran's front door it was opened by a beautiful and regal looking woman with long black hair tied up in a Chinese style, wearing a gorgeous Chinese dress. _'This must be Syaoran's mother… b-but she looks so young and she's incredibly beautiful.'_ thought Sakura, awed by her presence.

Sakura and Tomoyo both bowed at the woman in front of them. "Hello I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daidouji. It's so nice to meet you, and thank you for inviting us." said Sakura.

"Yes I've been wanting to meet you Sakura, for a long time now. Please come in." said Yelan.

"Mrs. Li thank you for having me." said Tomoyo.

"Of course." replied Yelan. "Please come and sit with me in the living room. We can talk there."

Yelan showed them to the living room and sat in a chair across from a small sofa. "Please sit." said Yelan gesturing towards the sofa, "Syaoran, I think we are ready for the tea."

A few seconds later Syaoran came in carrying a tea tray.

"Thank you Syaoran that will be all. Oh and please do tell Eriol to stop spying." said Yelan.

"Yes mother." said Syaoran as he stood up facing straight ahead, looking very serious and walking away when his mother dismissed him.

"It seems, Sakura, that Syaoran is quite fond of you." said Yelan.

"Oh," said Sakura as she started to blush. "I'm very fond of him as well he's one of my best friends."

Yelan frowned slightly and then smiled at Sakura as she continued, "It seems… that you have just explained a lot to me."

"What?" asked a confused Sakura.

"You see I believe you just don't realize your feelings yet but it seems my son has and he won't leave Japan because of it." sighed Yelan but continued, "I've been trying to talk him into returning to China for months now but nothing I do seems to work." said Yelan _'and now I see why he's in love with this girl. She is very sweet and I have seen a change in Syaoran, he's much more open then before and I think it's this girl… being in love with her.' _ Yelan smiled at Sakura. "You'll do." She remarked shortly. "Now please have some tea and cookies, we have a lot to catch up on."

'_I'll do?'_ thought Sakura _'what is she talking about? Maybe that I can be friends with Syaoran! Oh I'm glad she likes me than maybe she will let him stay!'_

* * *

End Flashback

"Yelan is very nice." said Sakura. "I can't wait to see her again!"

"We should find our families seats and head over to the stage." said Tomoyo.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura lead their families to their seats. When they got there Syaoran was already there speaking with his mother Yelan.

"Syaoran!" said a happy Sakura as she bounced into Syaoran's arms in a hello hug.

Seeing Syaoran turn bright red she looked at him confused. "Hoe?"

"Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you again." said Yelan who was already in her seat.

"Mrs. Li." said Sakura as she bowed to Yelan. "I'm sorry I got a little to excited." said Sakura in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright and Sakura… I thought I told you to call me Yelan." smiled Syaoran's mother.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Mrs Yelan." said Sakura turning pink. Turning to Syaoran she saw that he was standing up straight and looking very serious. "Syaoran? Are you okay?" asked Sakura as she poked Syaoran in the arm_. 'he's doing that thing he used to do when he first moved here… get all serious and stand still. What is going on? I guess because his mother is here._' thought Sakura.

"Sorry to interrupt this awkward moment but we really should be getting to the stage for the ceremony." said Eriol with a smirk.

"Oh yes. Bye everyone! See you after the ceremony." said Sakura as she grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him to the stage making everyone who was left laugh.

After the Ceremony

* * *

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran made their way back to their families.

"Can we get a picture of all of you together?" asked Fujtaka when they arrived.

"Of course!" said Tomoyo and Sakura at the same time.

Getting closer together to take the picture Sakura noticed that Syaoran was still acting strange, "Syaoran, you need to smile it's a picture after all." said Sakura.

Syaoran started to blush and seeing that he wasn't going to stop acting so strange she decided to tickle him. Sakura then reached over and started to tickle Syaoran.

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Syaoran as he started to laugh.

"We're good to go!" said Sakura to her father as he took a few pictures. "May I see the camera?"

Fujtaka handed Sakura the camera so she could review the pictures.

"Oh this one looks just like the picture I have in my room from the Town culture festival 4 years ago!" said Sakura showing Tomoyo who agreed and then turning to show Syaoran who blushed.

"That's the day I started falling in love with you." said a crimson faced Syaoran.

"Really Syaoran?" smiled Sakura.

"Sakura, I… Will…" said Syaoran getting more and more nervous as everyone was looking at him to continue.

"What is it Syaoran?" asked an apparently oblivious Sakura.

"Hurry up gaki, we don't have all day." said a fuming Touya, his face clearly showing annoyance.

"Touya, be nice." said Fujtaka, "Go on Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at Sakura who as always looked adorable with her oblivious expression.

"Sakura, you have been my best friend for so many years and I have been in love with you for all those years." said Syaoran as he got down on one knee pulling out a small box from inside his pants' pocket.

"Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

Holding out the small box toward Sakura, Syaoran opened it inside was a gorgeous diamond ring, "Will you marry me?" asked Syaoran.

Tears of happiness spilled from Sakura's eyes as she answered him. "YES!"

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and placed the ring onto it and stood up giving Sakura a sweet kiss on the lips. "I told you we would be together."

"Kawaii!" said Tomoyo as she filmed the whole scene. "I can't wait to design Sakura's wedding dress and help plan the wedding!"

"Welcome to the family Sakura." said Yelan.

"Thank you." said Sakura as she blushed a slight pink, "Touya, father, did you know about this?"

"Yes, Syaoran came to us last week and asked for our permission." said Fujtaka.

"I told you he would take her away one day." said Touya to his father.

"Touya, so that's why you've been moping around all week, I'll never leave you guys." laughed Sakura at her brother's antics.

"Your going to be moving to China now of course you will be leaving." said Touya.

"Don't worry we have plenty of room for everyone to visit and Sakura is free to visit Japan anytime she wants." replied Yelan.

"So I'll be going to China with you, Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, to be my wife." smile Syaoran as he answered.

"The elders of the Li Clan have forced Syaoran to come back to China after he graduates but he wouldn't leave without you." said Yelan with a smile. "and when they heard from me how wonderful you are they couldn't say no to Syaoran's request."

"Request?" asked Sakura.

"To make you his wife of course. It seems you have the whole family's approval. My daughters can't wait to meet you." said Yelan.

"I hope you're ready for this Sakura, my family can be a little… over bearing. Think of Tomoyo… a little older… but times 4."

"Hoe?" said Sakura.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" smirked Syaoran.

"Never." Sakura smiled as Syaoran leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Vedha- thank you for the happy birthday! Hope you liked the story.

jdcocoagirl- thanks for the review!

Guardian- thanks for the review!

HappyHam- haha yeah you would think Sakura would realize it was Syaoran but she is pretty dense… hope you liked the story!

Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius- aww I'm sorry lol. Not sure if I'll write more but I hope this epilogue brought some closure J I'm glad you like the story!

Ceciali- Aww I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the happy birthday.

sakurablossom729- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was cute.

SB1681996- Aww thanks for the review! I hope you liked the epilogue. Haha I'm glad you thought it was funny I try J My beta thanks you!

* * *

**AN- THE END**

Thank you for everyone who has read this story and a big thank you for anyone who has reviewed this story. I'm so excited to finally be finished with the first fanfic I ever started writing. Please let me know what you thought of the story and the ending it means a lot to me. I have a lot of other ideas floating around in my head. So hopefully I well post a new story soon!

Thanks again, my readers are the best!

And Thank You to my Beta Winds of Wind for all your help and support I couldn't have finished this story without you and I'm looking forward to working with you again soon!

Much love to all – humbleblossom


End file.
